Here We Go Again
by StellaAniFan
Summary: "Have we met?" "Of course not. You would definitely remember me." "Yup." "Then how do you know my name?" "Because I'm special, and you're important. I know all the important people's names." "…Right." I've been reborn in Reborn! as the marshmallow-loving, white-haired being known as Byakuran. As far as I'm concerned, this can only end well. My first fic, please enjoy.
1. The Clock has Started to Move

**AN: I realize there have been a lot of "reborn in Reborn!" fanfictions recently, but I figured it sounded like a fun idea and wanted to try it out. This is my first story, so I'm sorry if it isn't very good. I hope you enjoy it though.**

**I don't own Reborn!. If I did I wouldn't be watching it on Hulu with subtitles.**

01-In Which I Talk to Myself _or_

The Clock has Started to Move

I walked along slowly, taking my time and enjoying the sights. It had been a while since I moved and this was a well-worn trail, but I enjoyed it all the same. _It's finding pleasure in the little things. _I mused. _Maybe the world would be better if we could all be like that._ I shook my head in annoyance. Those were dangerous thoughts. Besides, I couldn't deny that I wasn't completely content. Anime and manga had long ago worn down any contentedness I could have being normal. Every day I hoped for that one thing that would jerk me out of my boring life and into one more exciting.

My head felt like it had been split open.

I crumpled to the sidewalk, holding my head in my hands. It was like nothing I could remember feeling before, which wasn't saying much but I didn't really care. I could faintly hear myself saying something, but my mind was worlds away. Everything seemed fuzzy, and I couldn't make out anything but brief flashes, and the only thing I remembered before slipping into unconsciousness was a voice. My voice.

"I see."

...

"I see."

I snorted at the girl sitting in the chair in front of me. "'I see' huh? That's all? I gotta say, I didn't really anticipate that Heaven would look like this. The white, sure. The light, yeah. The complete lack of other colors or windows or doors, no. I'm pretty sure you have the only piece of furniture in the room. Also, I didn't expect that the first thing I saw would be myself."

She-I?-tilted her-my?-head. "Oh? So you know that you're dead?"

I paused. Did I? To be honest I didn't remember much about my life at all. Brief flashes here and there, perhaps. Some were of my family. Some were of my friends. Others didn't seem to make any kind of sense at all. The only thing I really remembered was waking up, standing, in this room. Oh, and information. Probably all the information I had learned in my past life. Including…

"This seems an awful lot like one of those fanfictions where someone is reborn into the world of some manga or book or TV show or something." I mused, looking over at "myself". "Perhaps I just automatically knew that I was dead because it seemed so similar."

"I" chuckled. "Nice. Maybe that's it. Who do you think you'll be?"

I frowned. "I hope it's a good character. One who I can play with. Those are the most fun, after all. I really have no idea though."

"She" smiled. "I think you'll like it. Here's a hint." A symbol suddenly appeared above "her" head.

I raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "A fedora with a chameleon sitting on it? I do like Reborn!. Am I actually going to be Reborn though?"

"Of course you're going to be reborn. You said it yourself, didn't you?" "She" was smiling merrily and fully enjoying the double meaning, just as I had when I was alive. Apparently I could remember what I liked too. Handy.

I smirked at "her". "I hope I was this confusing to people in my last life. I'd like to know what character I'm going to be before I get there though. Can you tell me, or do I have to wait to hear it when my parents inevitably name me?"

"She" pointed to a file sitting on a table off to my right, which had appeared out of thin air as things are want to do in fiction. "Before you ask," she said as I walked over, "this isn't going to be the main KHR world. You're presence there is going to change some things. You don't have to follow the rules if you don't want to. Or you can, if you want. All I know is that I've been known to crave a little world destruction, so if you decide to do that with your knowledge of that world there isn't anything to stop you. Oh, and you'll be a girl."

By this time I was looking down at the file-or rather the single sheet of paper in the file. There were only three words on it, and I thought it was unfortunate waste of a tree to make a whole paper and file for just three words, but since this probably had literally materialized out of thin air it probably wasn't a big deal. Of course, I was infinitely more interested in the words on the sheet. I stared for a moment before I felt a grin forming itself on my face. "This is going to be fun."

**So, anyone want to guess who I am? I'll probably post the next chapter fairly soon, but I'm thinking weekly updates sounds reasonable. I've always been a bit of a procrastinator. *scratches head sheepishly*. Well, I hope you enjoyed, and I'd love it if you would review!**


	2. It Can't be Stopped Anymore

**Whoo, I'm capable of updating! I was really happy with the reviews/favorites/follows that I got, it makes me feel like someone actually cares what I'm writing and that's really cool. So without further ado, here is chapter two!**

**Unfortunately, I do not own Reborn!. If I did, the English publishing would go past volume sixteen. (Curses!)**

* * *

02-In Which I have Birthdays _or_

It Can't be Stopped Anymore

Crying is really annoying. Especially when it's a baby and they just don't know that it's time to stop because there isn't any problem and so it's worthless to wear out your voice.

So I stopped crying.

Instead, I looked around to see where I was. It seemed like I had been spared the knowledge of being born, which I was somewhat relieved about and somewhat disappointed about. Curiosity is a curse. I was in one of those nursery beds that they use to hold all of the newborn babies. Over to the side I could see a woman who I figured was going to be my mother. She was looking at me, a bit mystified and groggy. I hadn't been crying very long apparently, just long enough to wake her up but not so long that she had had a chance to help me. Welcome to motherhood. I stared at her, taking in her brown, almond shaped eyes, her straight black hair, and her somewhat pale face. _Definitely Japanese_. I berated myself a moment later. _Of course she's Japanese, you're in a manga_. I sighed inwardly. Two minutes in this world and I was already scolding myself.

Then my dad (I assumed he was my dad) wandered into my vision behind my mom and my earlier conversation seemed meaningless. He looked nothing like my mom. His hair was short and blonde, his eyes were blue, and he was actually a bit tanned. He smiled at me. I stared back. _Definitely_ not _Japanese._

"Looks like she's awake." He said to my mom in English. She looked over at him and nodded. So "I" hadn't been lying. I was a girl, even though the character originally wasn't. This would be interesting. "Have you decided what to call her?"

My mom tilted her head. "I don't know. The things we thought of don't really seem to work." She looked back over at me. "I thought Carol would be nice, but now that I see her it doesn't seem right. It's the same with Emily, Rose, and Jade. I thought Violet may be a good choice." How long does it take to name a baby? I held back a sigh. I didn't want her to take it as some form of approval on my part. I wanted my "real" name, thank you very much. Well, most of it. I could do without the middle name "Robert".

Actually, my middle and last names should have tipped me off to the "not Japanese" thing. Whoops.

"Those are nice names," my father said, "but I think I know why you can't pick one of them."

She looked up at him, slightly amused. "And why is that?

"She looks too much like you." He leaned down to kiss her. I sighed inwardly. _This better not take long. I have a life to get to, you know_.

She giggled. "Alright then, Mr. Smarty. How do I fix this naming problem?"

"Give her a name from your country."

"It seems like such a waste to not use those names though."

"We have to give her two names. We could even give her three. Or four." My mom laughed and my dad looked at me. "How about that, sweet one? How about we give you a name that's more like your mother's?"

I decided it would be a good time to see if I could make a noise. Apparently I had never found it necessary to research babies in my past life, because I didn't know much about them. Mustering my vocal cords, I managed a little thing that I equated to a pathetic squeak. My parents seemed delighted though.

"She seems to like that idea." My mom said happily. Not reacting earlier had been the right choice. "What name would be good?"

"It has to be special." My dad was wearing a smile a mile long. I hoped I had his smile. I was actually pretty sure of it. It looked really familiar. "She's too pretty for a normal name."

They thought for what seemed like an eternity, or at least a significant part of my life. Finally, my mom seemed to have the answer.

"Byakuran. A white orchid."

* * *

My first year was pretty much uneventful. I learned to walk, crawl, talk, etc. My hair began to grow, white instead of the light brown I'm pretty sure I had before. My eyes, instead of being blue, were a deep purple color that made everyone who looked at me coo in adoration. My skin was pale, but it had been like that before as well. I must have spent a lot of time indoors.

Learning language was interesting. I already knew English, but I got to learn Japanese-or rather more Japanese. I must have taken classes in my previous life, but I definitely wasn't fluent. As it turns out, my mom (Natsumi Ally) is Japanese and my dad (Nathan Ally) met her when he lived over there, so both are fluent in the language. Lucky me, that meant they spoke it a lot around the house and helped me to pick it up. I actually started learning German too. Apparently my parents thought it would be good for me to listen to German composers when I took naps. I believe I've developed an affinity for Classical music. Considering my future involves hanging out with a guy who likes rock, I'm not sure how long that will last.

As I reached one and was actually able to communicate with my parents I started showing interest in Italian, so I was able to learn that too. I was a bit surprised at how easy it is for kids to learn stuff. Taking a hint from a suspiciously lacking area of knowledge in my mind, I started reading my parents old calculus books. Unfortunately they took that as a sign that I was some sort of math prodigy. That should go away fast.

Anyway, the first really interesting thing that happened was during my second birthday. A couple of kids came over for a party and I got presents and sweets and it was awesome. And my parents brought out a marshmallow cake!

…You probably have no idea what I'm talking about. A marshmallow cake (the way my parents made one) is two chocolate cakes with a layer of marshmallows between them and covered with frosting with marshmallows stuck on every side of it.

It's probably worth noting that I love sweets. You knew that about Byakuran, but apparently that sifted over to me because I love sweets more than I think anyone realizes is even possible. It might also have something to do with living in the marshmallow capital of the world (didn't I mention that? Ligonier, Indiana, is the marshmallow capital of the world and the birthplace of Byakuran. So I'm also American. Go figure.)

After we ate cake and ice cream (not too much because we're two and too much sugar makes us hyper) my parents brought out the presents from my family members. They gave me an angel dress up costume. My dad's brother gave me a wax flower (I've never even seen the guy, but now I don't like him). My dad's parents gave me more fake food for my kitchen. This one bothered my parents a bit, after what happened with the other food. I might need my eyes checked, but I could have _sworn_ it was a real cookie. Besides, it's just a chipped tooth. You should have seen the cookie.

Then came my mom's parent's gift. They sent me a child's chess set. That was when I realized something horrifying: My education up to this point had completely lacked any sort of strategy training. And I didn't have much knowledge of chess, so I must not have played much in my other life. How can I be expected to take over the world (or not, I haven't quite decided) if I can't even play chess?!

As such, immediately after the guests left I forced my parents to teach me. Perhaps hoping that my genius would exist beyond math, or maybe just humoring me, they didn't put up much of a fight. I picked it up quickly, and by the end of the day was able to beat my dad. Not my mom though. Apparently she's some sort of champion. That would explain the gift.

That was the day I learned about strategy. And it was the day I began to plot.

I like birthdays.

* * *

**Heehee, so there you have it. I'm definitely looking forward to seeing what comes out of this situation. I have a rough idea, but the characters may decide differently. Also, I'm thinking I'll probably update every Wed/Thurs and Sat/Sun, depending on which day works better for that week. It's a bit ambitious, but you guys have inspired me so maybe I can learn to keep a schedule.  
**

**HiddenPersonality2: Thanks a lot for the review, I hope you were pleasantly surprised. The OC's background is rather fuzzy on purpose, although I probably should have given a gender and physical description. Sorry about that. She is supposed to be a girl however, which is why Byakuran is now a girl, so I hope that wasn't too confusing.**

**Discoabc: I WILL JOIN THE REBORN IN REBORN! GROUP! Thank you so much for coming and reviewing, it means a lot. I have written other things (fics included) but have never published them due to having problems getting past the first couple chapters, so technically it isn't my first writing but is my first fic. Anyway, Chapter Two! Yay! The girl part was a bit misleading, sorry about that. I-pin would be awesome though. I also am looking forward to what little Byakuran is going to do to screw with the world, and what affect it will have on the others. Yay for destruction!  
**

**NinjaGirl9797: I'm glad you like it, and thank you for reviewing. I hope it can live up to the expectations, because awesome is what I'm hoping for. Not "die in a fireball of failure", that would be unfortunate.  
**

**Thanks to I'm a Top Magician, IHATEYOUTOOLIFE, Discoabc, AnjuAddams, and NinjaGirl9797 for the favorites, and Killer Angel2, Lotori, Discoabc and NinjaGirl9797 for the follows. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Remember, reviews are really cool! Ciao!  
**


	3. Well, What Will be the Next Move?

**Whew, actually managed to get this up. Well, not much to say here. I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Reborn!. If I did, my room would have more that a handful of figures and a poster.**

* * *

03-In Which My Failure Succeeds _or_

Well, What Will be the Next Move?

"You don't have to die."

I looked up at the woman in front of me with the most sincere face I could make, which probably didn't look very convincing on smiley-Byakuran-girl's oversized, three year old head, but I really did mean what I had said and I wanted her to know it.

She looked down at me for a moment, something like surprise on her face, then laid her hand on my head. "Is that so little one? I'm sorry, but I'm not sure if I can believe you."

I frowned, and she laughed. "Come now, why the long face? You looked so happy before. If you want to smile, then smile." She beamed at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. "There it is. What a beautiful smile. Now, where are your parents, little girl?"

"I don't want you to die." I insisted, refusing to be detoured but probably less convincing now that I was smiling.

Her smile turned sad. "Everyone dies someday, little girl."

I opened my mouth to protest, but was interrupted as someone ran up behind her and began speaking in Italian. "Boss, what are you doing over here? We've been looking for you. We thought something might have happened. We really need you to come back to the base."

I glared at him. I wasn't going to get to have this argument now that he was here. Stupid, I'm trying to save your boss's life here and you come and get in my way. Good job.

She replied to him in Italian. "I'm sorry Gamma, I didn't mean to worry anyone. Can it wait?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not. A couple of the new recruits thought it would be a good idea to jump some guy in a cow suit. It turned out to be the Bovino's Lightning Guardian. No one was really hurt, but it's a delicate situation and we need you to sort it out."

_A couple Giglio Nero grunts versus the Bovino Lightning Guardian? Seems like a fair match._ I chuckled to myself. _My grunts better not do that. I don't like politics._

She sighed. "Alright, I'm coming." She looked down at me and smiled again before switching back to English. "You seem like a smart girl. Will you be able to find your parents, or should Gamma help you find them?"

I shook my head and pointed to a shop with people clustered around its windows. "They're just over there."

"Okay. Have a good day, little girl." And with that she walked away, listening intently as Gamma explained what had happened between the wayward grunts and the effective Lighting-rod Guardian.

I sighed. Well that was useless. For now I would comfort myself with the thought that I may have at least sowed the seeds of doubt-hope?-in her mind. I didn't even know why I had wanted her to listen to me. I just happened to meet her and suddenly… wham. Maybe I felt sorry for her and Yuni and Gamma. Maybe I wanted to atone for the things the other versions of me would do. Maybe I just wanted Yuni to have a mother.

_"Did you have some sort of weird mommy issues?"_

I turned and walked toward the building I had pointed to earlier. Why I had wanted to help her meant nothing. It was what I wanted to do, so I did it. That was my philosophy. This was my world now, and I would do what I wanted.

* * *

I suppose I should explain how I wound up in Italy, trying to convince Aria of the Giglio Nero not to die.

After my epiphany following my learning chess, I decided to try my hand at another potentially useful skill: hacking. It took me a little while to figure out how it worked, and I won't bother you with the boring or potentially illegal-do-not-try-this-at-home details. Let's just say it's annoyingly hard to type when your hands are barely big enough to grab the arm of a stuffed bear.

Once I had achieved that goal, I found out that simply having a skill is not enough to actually do anything useful with it. I had wanted to start up my own bank account and start gaining funds for whatever it was I needed them for in the future, but that proved to be nearly impossible.

Maybe I'll just start up my own bank.

I took a step back from the situation and tried to figure out what the best thing to do would be. After money, it seemed like the next most important thing I needed was power. Power came from dying will flames and the rings. As such, I needed rings. I was pretty sure the Cervello wouldn't give me the Mare ring until my power had shown up though, and that was, like, fifteen or so years into the future. That option was out.

_"Why not just find one in Italy?"_

I was rather taken aback by the thought, mainly because I could have sworn I heard it aloud. In case it had been aloud, I very eloquently asked the (empty) room, "What?"

The (empty) room didn't answer.

I decided to ignore it. The idea worked though. Even if I didn't have a bank account of my own, I could hack into someone else's without too much difficulty, making it easy to transfer funds into another account. Not my parent's account, because that would be too suspicious. I sent it to my dad's company in the form of a grant. One that required people with my dad's job to go to a conference in Italy. Of course, when my dad told mom and myself the news I begged him to take us with him.

He complied. He's such a softie.

So there I was, in Italy, shopping with my mom while my dad was at the conference, looking for a ring and armed with my hacking skills, chess skills, adorable white dress and Mary Janes, and knowledge of the secrets and plot of this world. I wandered away from my mom while she wandered into the fiftieth clothes shop and began searching for the black market.

Where else do you find a mafia ring for sale?

That was when I ran into Aria. She spotted me first, with my long, white hair bouncing as I walked along, smiling and looking at everything with wide, innocent, purple eyes. Inside I was wondering why the black market was so well hidden when this was a series about the Mafia, but my face automatically looks happy and innocent at any given time.

Thinking I was lost, Aria came over, crouched down, and asked if I was alright in Italian. I stared up at her for a moment, taking in the fact that I just met my first Reborn! character (aside from myself, but that just gets complicated). She took this as a sign that I didn't understand, so she switched to English.

By this point my eyes were locked on the orange pacifier hanging off her neck. The Sky Pacifier. The Arcobaleno piece of the Sky Tre-Ni-Sette. The counterpart to the Mare Ring of Sky that would belong to me. I glanced at her fingers. It wasn't there. Apparently it was already in the care of Checks or something since the Mare Rings belonged to the Giglio Nero originally. My attention quickly went back to the pacifier. Something about it just… pulled at me. I felt my arm rising and watched as it softly caressed the softly glowing object.

Aria smiled. "Do you like it, little girl? My mother gave it to me before she died. Someday, I'll give it to my child. It's a very important piece of who we are."

My arm dropped. The spell was broken, and I looked up at her face, suddenly solemn.

"You don't have to die."

I looked at her sincerely, etc. etc. etc. and now I'm walking towards a store and hoping that my mom is not there, because if she finds me there is no way I'm escaping again.

"Byakuran!"

Well. Lovely. Not only am I a failure at convincing people, I can't even find a weapon in Italy. Some boss I'm going to make.

My mother marched up to me, more worried and angry than I've ever seen her. "Where in the world did you go?! Do you have any idea how worried I was?! I thought you might have been kidnapped! When…"

I zoned out. Maybe I felt a little bad about making her worry, but I don't need her to drill it into my skull. Instead, I set to work on the job of figuring out how to apologize (not hard when you're three) and how to find a ring now (far, far more difficult).

I came back as I noticed her winding down. "…to say for yourself?"

I made the biggest eyes and most adorable pout/smile I could and declared, "I don't wanna look at clothes! They're so boring!"

She sighed in frustration, but she calmed down. "I suppose I can only drag you around so much. Alright, let's go find something interesting." She grabbed my hand and walked back towards the shops. "Would you like a snack?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "I want marshmallows!"

She let go of my hand and dug in her purse, pulling out a children's container often used for cereal and such. She handed it to me and I enthusiastically opened it, popping a miniature marshmallow into my mouth and savoring it. Then another. Then another. Lather, rinse, repeat.

"Oh, how does this place look? Does this place look like fun?"

I looked up. The sign above the door read "Federico's Pawn Shop" in bold, black lettering. All sorts of things were displayed in the window, from a tea kettle to a stuffed bear to an authentic looking katana. People streamed in and out, most holding one thing on the way in and another coming out.

I nodded to her, mouth full of marshmallow. At least it had more than just clothes. Mom grabbed my hand again and joined the crowd of people on the way in, then let go again once we breached the door. It was large for a pawn shop, with racks and shelves and cases arranged throughout in neat rows. It seemed more like a miniature department store than a pawn shop.

Mom knelt down and looked sternly in my face. "Now, I'll let you look around on your own, but don't leave the store without me, okay? I'll be over there." She pointed to where the racks of clothes were lined up, with fitting rooms behind. "If you want to buy anything just bring it to me, okay?"

I nodded and she left, probably thinking that the talking to she had given me earlier would keep me from doing anything. As if. I was cautious this time though. I wandered through the "aisles" of the shop, keeping an eye on her and pretending to look at the wares while moving closer to the flow that was leaving the door. I had almost made it when something caught my eye.

Of course, it was a ring. It was bronze and had a round face with a silver ring on the outside and eight silver lines connected to the small orange gem in the middle, almost like a wheel. On the top of the ring it read SEMPRE UNO, and on the bottom STRANIERO. It seemed odd, especially the creepy words, but to me that only meant it was special. It was even fairly cheap, probably because of the words. I picked it up gently, examining it. I smiled. Perhaps this trip hadn't been such a failure after all.

* * *

**There you have it. It's longer than my other ones, which I am happy about. Hopefully you were too. By the way, I'm thinking of changing the name and description. It was originally supposed to be ambiguous since the whole "Byakuran" thing was a secret, but it isn't anymore so I think it's time for a change. Basically, if the title changes don't be too surprised.**

**Hopelesslyhope: I'm glad I surprised you. I left it very vague because I like to surprise people. My family can never be sure about Christmas presents because I find weird ways to wrap them XD. I'm glad you like it too. I sure hope it becomes amazing.**

**Marionette-Rui: Cool, I've done something you've never seen before! Mission: Complete! Haha, I'm glad you like it. Reborn in Reborn! fics are common, but I didn't think anyone had been reborn as Byakuran, so I wanted to put his unique, er, "spin" on things.**

**Gemini Wonderland: It's chapter three! Now you can be like, "Chapter Three is out, suckaz," or something like that, I'm just making things up. I'm glad that you like it, and I hope you look forward to chapter four too.**

**Thanks to cross-over-lover232, DaughterofDemeter123, Hikari-Urufu-no-Yami, sweetcookies82, Otakusareawesome101, Gemini Wonderland, and Jasmine-angela for the favorites, and klarisse curaming, Diconna, Hopelesslyhope, cross-over-lover232, Hikari-Urufu-no-Yami, Burning Lights, SleepyMangaHead, sweetcookies82, Where's the mayo, Marionette-Rui, Otakusareawesome101, Gemini Wonderland, garaafanxr, PCheshire, Bloodstained Fantasy, Smally, and Aferac for the follows. I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations.**

**Time to get started on the next chapter! Or maybe homework... Anyway, thanks for reading, and remember that reviews make the world go round! Ciao!**


	4. Give Me Enjoyment, More and More

**Chapter, chapter, another chapter... oh, hello. I didn't see you there! Welcome to Chapter Four! I welcome you to read, hopefully enjoy, and be a happy person. Because sad people are sad.  
**

**Unfortunately, I do not own Reborn!. If I did, the Hidden Bullet novels would be published in English. (Again, curses!)**

* * *

04-In Which Friendship is the Best Ship _or_

Give Me Enjoyment, More and More

"Hurry up, Mommy! I'm gonna be late!"

"Just wait a moment, Byakuran. We have to make sure you have everything. And you won't be late, there's plenty of time to get there."

I shuffled my feet. I was already wearing my new sneakers-silver with purple flowers that lit up when I stomped down. I wore a purple shirt with a black flower on it and black shorts. The ring I had found in Italy was stowed safely in my pocket. My hair had been forcibly forced into pigtails by force, and I imagine my eyes looked disturbingly angry as I was still smiling like a lunatic (which I am). My mom didn't seem to notice, so intent was she on stuffing my purple flower backpack with a black lunchbox with a grinning white skull (we compromised), extra clothes, various snacks, some folders, two boxes of crayons, three boxes of markers, watercolor paints, a bag of pom-poms, five packs of stickers, eight folders, safety scissors, two boxes of tissues, two pillows, a mat, three blankets, a bouncy ball, and assorted stuffed animals.

I'd have worried about how it would cause me back problems later in life, but since hammerspace doesn't usually weigh anything I figured it wasn't a problem.

Instead I wandered over to my toy box to pick up my red stuffed bunny, which my mom was falling her over herself to find. I had accidently pulled his eye off once, so had created a fabric eye patch from my old sock. My mom wasn't too happy with my decision to cut up my sock, but had helped me sew the patch on nonetheless.

I glanced at her, wondering how she hadn't noticed it, and something caught my eye. My dress up box was sitting next to the toy box, and something was sticking out from under the lid. I opened it carefully, pulling out the white cloth before wandering back to the door with my prizes.

Eventually my mom gave up on the rabbit, opting instead to grab the backpack and bring it to me. She stopped abruptly as she saw me. I smiled up at her, holding up the rabbit. "I found him."

She blinked. "Byakuran, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to fly to preschool."

"Byakuran, take those off now."

"No."

She sighed, probably trying to decide whether to risk my being ostracized by my classmates or to add convincing me to change my mind to her list of worries. After a short deliberation she must have decided that the first was unlikely, and that the second had a low chance of success and a high cost, she handed me the bag and ushered me into the car.

I sat in the back seat-safely buckled up-with a smug expression. I may have out grown most it ages ago, but the wings to the angel costume weren't attached to the gown. They were also fabric over wires, as opposed to covered in feathers which would have fallen apart, and went on my back using two straps that I put my arms through. I was making an impression that day, whether my mom wanted it or not.

We drove through town and quickly reached my new preschool. My mom must have been lying when she said we had plenty of time, because most of the kids were already there when we got there.

"Alright, you must be Byakuran." The teacher leaned down and smiled. "How about you and your mommy go inside and meet the others? Does that sound like fun?"

I smiled. "It sounds like a time filled with laughter and frivolity. I believe we shall. Come along then, mother." I pulled my somewhat stunned mother past the concerned teacher. I suppose prodigies could mean trouble in a teacher's book, and I never talked like that at home so my mother's response wasn't particularly odd either. I smiled wider. I really do enjoy messing with people.

The room seemed pretty normal for a preschool. Bright blue walls were covered in brightly colored posters with brightly colored pictures and letters that shouted things like "A IS APPLE" or "FRIENDSHIP IS THE BEST SHIP". I giggled a bit at that one. The ground was covered by a light blue carpet printed with fluffy, white clouds. The ceiling was the same blue as the walls and had a seven colored rainbow painted on it from the far left corner to the corner by the door, which was next to the right wall. There were blue painted cupboards around the room, most of which had been opened by enthusiastic children who were pulling out toys with glee, and blue tables and chairs where they could sit and draw or make clay sculptures. With blue crayons and blue clay, no doubt.

_If all this blue was dying will flames, this may as well be that thing Bluebell used to kill the illusions of the Varia._

It wasn't long before my mother struck up a conversation with another of the mothers and I was left to my own devices, which mostly consisted of talking to kids who came up to me with questions about the wings on my back. I told them I was an angel who had come to Earth and was going to use my powers to join the Mafia. They didn't know what the Mafia was, of course, so I said it was a group of people who made sure bad people got punished. That got them excited, and they asked how I punished bad guys.

"I make them stop moving. Or I set them on fire."

"That doesn't sound nice." One boy said timidly.

"Why don't you just put them in a timeout?" Another girl asked.

"Because she's lying, stupid."

I looked over at the girl who had spoken up. She had black hair and gray eyes and looked like someone had just falsely accused her of eating the last cookie when both of them knew full well that she hadn't. I blinked and gave her my most innocent smile. "Lying? Who's lying?"

She pointed at me, her small mouth turned down in a pout. "You aren't an angel; you're just wearing a costume. Also, the Mafia doesn't punish bad guys, they are bad guys. They lie and cheat and steal and are mean people. And if you were in the Mafia, you wouldn't be able to set people on fire or make them stop moving because the Mafia have to be sneaky and avoid the police. So the things you said are impossible."

I laughed. "Alright. I'm not an angel. However," my smile faded a bit and I looked at her very seriously. "I am going to join the Mafia. And I will make people stop moving and set them on fire. And someday I will have real wings and I will be able to fly. Who knows," My smile brightened again and I closed my eyes happily. "People might even call me a god."

The kids gasped at this. She scoffed. "You're full of yourself."

I tilted my head to the side. "You're stupid."

"You're a moron."

"Your head is big."

"Your legs are short."

"You're a baka."

"That isn't even a word."

"Yeah it is. It's Japanese. I'm gonna move to Japan someday."

"So you'll be a member of the Japanese Mafia?" I began to wonder at the possibility of Sarcasm Syrup. All natural sarcasm, harvested from preschooler tongues.

_"That just sounds weird."_

"Maybe I'll just be in the Italian Mafia but live in Japan." I retorted.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, tell me how that works out for you."

I smiled. "Okay."

"Alright kiddies." The teacher called. "Time to say goodbye to your mommies and daddies, they have to go now. Don't worry though; they'll be back later to pick you up."

My mom came over and knelt down. "Now Byakuran, Mommy is going to go now. You have everything you need in your backpack, so listen to the teacher and don't cause any trouble, alright? I'm going to come back and pick you up later, so you don't have to worry about that, okay." I nodded, and she grabbed me in a hug. "Oh, you're growing up so quickly."

_You have no idea._

She didn't stop waving until she had walked through the door. I figured she should be happy with how little I seemed to care. The room had quickly turned from a happy place where kids ran around playing with toys to a gale of crying preschoolers and strained parents. The teacher bustled between groups, consoling children and parents alike. I had to give it to her, she was efficient.

I wandered over to the only other person who didn't seem to be crying-the girl I had been arguing with, as it so happened-and sat down on the ground. "Where are your parents?" I asked, good naturedly.

She snorted again. "They can't be bothered to stick around."

"Ah."

After a moment she looked down at me, one eyebrow raised. "Ah? No other questions?"

I shrugged. "Your life isn't my concern. I was curious so I asked, but I don't really need to know the details so there isn't any reason to pry."

She looked back up. "Whatever. You're weird."

I giggled. "I'm surprised you hadn't already picked up on that."

She laughed quietly. "You were enjoying yourself earlier, weren't you."

"Yup."

"I'd imagine you like causing trouble."

"You don't need much of an imagination to come up with that."

She looked back down at me and her eye glinted. "You say something about my imagination?"

I tilted my head, a challenging smile twisting at the corners of my mouth. "Oh? You think you have a good imagination?"

She laughed for real this time, and it sounded like a challenge. "If setting people on fire and making them stop moving is the best you can think up, my imagination is a billion times better than yours."

"Oh really?"

"You bet."

"Then what would you do to punish people?"

"I'd have my giant tarantula eat them up."

I scoffed. "A giant tarantula?"

She nodded. "But the tarantula doesn't digest it's food, so they would be stuck inside of it and covered in web that it shot at them before it ate them so they couldn't try to kill it from inside. Then my giant pterodactyl would come and it would eat the spider and it would first digest the spider and then the people inside the spider."

I blinked. "Pretty gruesome for a three year old."

"And yet you're smiling."

"It's interesting. Besides, I'm always smiling."

"Weird."

"Thank you. I'm Byakuran Ally, by the way."

"Norina Drayton. Nice to meet you."

* * *

**Phew, another one done. Norina is actually from somewhere else in my head originally, but she wasn't particularly fleshed out yet. Just an idea, really. On a side note, my Mist OCs are weird... well, more so than my other element OCs at least.**

**Wheres the mayo: Indeed, Byakuran's connection to the sugary confection has begun early on in life. The world may never know just how much her parents will spend within the time she is living with them, but it likely isn't cheap.**

**Shiroyan: WORLD DOMINATION! It comes in many shapes, and only time is going to tell where this goes. I'm glad you like Byakuran, I felt like he was good because he could be so darned unpredictable and evil, or not, and still be in character. You don't...! GASP! But dipped in chocolate... hmm, I guess you can be forgiven. And it makes me feel good that my description can change how they sound. The ring? I don't know, it didn't show up in here. It looks like Byakuran's learned to make friends though. Or make kind of relationship at least... I hope you enjoy what comes, and I hope to see you here again too.  
**

**Bloodstained Fantasy: Uno Ring! The latest game in the highest circle of the mafia! Winner gets 1 million dollars and loser... *deep voice* gets burned. Seriously, that made me laugh so hard when I read it. I do wonder what that kind of game would be like. As far as a pairing it will probably head toward fem10051, but even I can't be sure. I don't actually have a beta reader either. Why do you ask?**

**Guest: I'm glad you like it. Lots of people seem to be happy about Byakuran. He is pretty popular, so that does make sense. MAAAAARRRRSSSHHHMMAAAALLLOOOWWWSS! Heart3. As for pairings, nothing is set in stone but at the moment the main is headed towards fem10051, with likely 1496 and (What's Nosaru, N? We'll go with that.) N06 on the side because I think they're cute. It will probably be all fluff, 'cause I don't really have much practice with romance. Thanks for reading, and I will, er, keep on the writes!**

**Thanks to chrisarrington8, BlueFire Jin14, Shabondy, Cookie Cha, Seithr-Kairy, Echo Andalice, Shiroyan, Detective S.C. Holmes, xxdreamerzxx, FreeWeirdGal, skydemon213, and Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way for the favorites, and chrisarrington8, BlueFire Jin14, Cookie Cha, Echo Andalice, Shiroyan, natachoco, ****FreeWeirdGal, skydemon213, and Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way** for the follows.  


**And of course, thank you for reading! Remember, reviews make good things happen! Ciao!**


	5. This World is a Real Game

**Phew, I got this done. I really don't know how this one turned out, I just kinda started writing it without being too sure of where it would go. Well, it's done, and I hope you like it.**

**I do not own Reborn!. If I did, more characters would have their backstory shown. Like Hibari. Or Basil.**

* * *

05-In Which I Start My Plan _or_

This World is a Real Game

"Alright kiddies, it's story time! Today we'll be reading _Morty Mouse Goes to Preschool_!" Our teacher sat in a rocking chair that I hadn't noticed at first (painted a familiar light blue), and was holding up a book that did seem to feature an anthropomorphic mouse, as well as a dog, a duck, and another mouse with a bow. "Everyone, sit in front of me so that you can see the pictures."

The crying had stopped shortly after the parents left as the rest of the kids had remembered how interesting the oodles of toys and blue things were. Norina had rolled her eyes and I had giggled as the two of us sat back to watch the preschoolers as they laughed and constantly fell over themselves-literally and figuratively-to play with something new. The teacher had let the chaos build for a little while, but wisely decided to introduce the idea of a story when the first "fight" started.

"Byakuran, right?"

"Norina, right?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Yeah. Do you like stories?"

I nodded. "Stories are nice. They let you go to places that you wouldn't be able to go to otherwise. Isn't that cool."

Norina thought for a moment. "Is that why you wear those?" She pointed to the wings on my back.

I giggled. "Yup. It's because I read a story about people in the mafia, then I was reborn into the body of one of the characters and that character has angel wings later."

"Liar. That kind of thing only happens in stories."

"Maybe we're in a story. Hello, readers! Or TV watchers! Or video game players! Do you like this story?"

"What are you doing?"

"Breaking the fourth wall. It's fun."

"You didn't break any walls. It's a good thing too, because Mrs. Pentstemmon would be really mad if you broke a wall."

"Is that the teacher's name?"

"You didn't know? She should have introduced herself when you came in."

"I was a bit late."

"Byakuran, Norina, why don't you two come over here so we can read the story?"

"Oh! Sorry, Mrs. Pentstemmon!" I stood up and all but skipped over to where the other kids were gathered around her chair. I could imagine Norina rolling her eyes again as she followed.

Mrs. Pentstemmon smiled at the group as I sat down. "Alright, now, this is _Morty Mouse Goes to_ _Preschool_." She opened the book and looked at it for a moment before frowning. "Ah, right." She looked around for a moment before picking up a pair of glasses that were sitting next to her on the table and putting them on and beginning to read. "Morty Mouse was a good little mouse. When his parents said 'Clean your room, Morty," he cleaned his room. When…"

I didn't bother listening. If it was anything like the books my parents had read with me before I came here, Morty would be scared of preschool before making some friends and having fun without getting into trouble before his parents came to get him and he would be looking forward to the next day.

_"I want to listen."_

_ Why? It's the same as all the others. And I don't have any problems adjusting to preschool._

_ "But I like those books."_

_ You're a little kid._

_ "You should be a kid."_

_ I'm not though._

_ "Then go away."_

_ Aw, Robby, don't be like that. You know you love me._

_ "Don't call me that!"_

_ What else am I supposed to call you?_

_ "Byakuran."_

_ I'm Byakuran._

This seems like a good time to interrupt the conversation and explain what's going on, because we've had this talk before and it's going to take a while.

You probably remember that when I was three and trying to get a ring I heard a voice that suggested going to Italy. When I asked who it was I didn't get an answer, but after I got back I started hearing it more. Eventually, I got an answer and was able to figure out what was going on.

As it turns out, when I was reborn as Byakuran the original Byakuran didn't disappear into nothing or whatever it is characters are supposed to do when someone else takes over their body. Instead he ended up deep in my mind, effectively sleeping and learning for the first couple years of his life. After all, he is mentally the same age as I am physically. He has full access to my knowledge however, including all the things that are supposed to happen to him, so he's probably more mature than your average four year old at this point. As far as I'm aware he doesn't have access to my thoughts unless I'm actively "talking" to him, and vice versa.

Of course, since he's technically the "real" Byakuran, he insists that I call him that. Except, that gets really confusing really fast. I am Byakuran now, after all. And I intend to stay Byakuran. Living in a world I know all about is like a game to me-a very Byakuran-esque thought, if I do say so myself. I call him the Byakuran in my head Robert instead, or some variant thereof, since that was his original middle name. He doesn't like it though for some reason. Little kids can be so difficult. I said that he can call me Violet if he wants, but he doesn't seem to like this compromise too much. I'm hoping he'll grow out of this rebellious phase eventually.

By the time we managed to reach another tentative truce, Mrs. Pentstemmon was finishing the book with a heartfelt, "Morty couldn't wait until tomorrow."

I clapped slowly, drawing confused stares. "Yay! Good for Morty! Thank you for the story, Mrs. Pentstemmon!"

The other kids nodded, joining my clapping and murmuring their own thanks. Mrs. Pentstemmon seemed either touched or confused, but smiled and gave a little bow. "Now, who wants a snack?"

The area in front of the chair erupted into a forest of hands and cries of "Me! Me!" as Mrs. Pentstemmon rose and walked over to a cupboard, pulling out a bag of pretzels and a jug of water. "Everyone sit down at a table, and I'll pass out your snacks."

The other kids rushed to make sure they were at a table with their new "best friends", but I waited for Norina to move before following her to the table that had only one yellow-haired boy sitting at it.

Norina shot me a glare as I sat next to her and across from the boy, who was staring at his hands. "Are you following me?"

"It's more fun to hang out with smart people." I said happily before turning to the boy. "Hi. I'm Byakuran Ally, and this is Norina Drayton."

He looked up in surprise, and I noticed that his eyes were the same bright yellow as his hair. "Ah, I'm Alastor Mallory."

I giggled. "Hello Alastor-kun."

He blinked as Norina raised an eyebrow. "Kun?" They asked in unison.

"It's a Japanese honorific." They clearly didn't know what that meant. "Like Mr. or Mrs." That seemed to make more sense.

"Then why did you say it after his name?" Norina asked skeptically.

"That's how it works in Japan."

Mrs. Pentstemmon suddenly appeared by our table, as if through magic. "Here you go, kiddies." She gave us each a napkin and a cup before pouring approximately the same amount of pretzels and water into each. "Enjoy!" A moment later she was at the next table, doing the same for them.

I stared down at the offering with disdain as Alastor and Norina began to eat theirs. This was ridiculous. I have nothing against pretzels and water, but by themselves they were clearly lacking. I shrugged off my backpack, which I had somehow been allowed to leave on my back this whole time, and began rummaging through it.

Norina looked over. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting a real snack."

"What's wrong with this?"

"There obviously isn't enough of it." I pulled out a purple container and a packet full of what looked like orange sugar.

Both Alastor and Norina were watching with interest as I opened the packet and poured about half of it into my cup, swirling it around to allow it to dissolve. I held the packet out to them with a friendly smile. "Want some? It's just orange flavor."

Norina shook her head. "I don't like orange."

Alastor looked over at Mrs. Pentstemmon. "Wouldn't we get into trouble?" He asked softly.

"Do you want it?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, but-"

I dumped the rest into his cup and swirled it around. "There you go. Do you want some marshmallows too?"

He looked at me, mouth open slightly and blinking quickly. I took it as a yes and opened the purple container, pouring a sizable pile of marshmallows onto his napkin before offering it to Norina. She took it, poured a smaller amount onto her napkin, then handed the container back to me. I dug in, satisfied now that there was a bit of sugar in front of me.

When we were about halfway through, Mrs. Pentstemmon teleported next to our table again, looking down at us with a sticky-sweet expression that probably wouldn't have tasted like marshmallows. "Where did you get those? And why are your drinks orange?"

"I brought them!" I said, using my cutest voice. "I love marshmallows!"

"I see. Well, that's nice, but you shouldn't eat them now. It isn't fair to the other kids if you're the only ones with them."

"I have enough for everyone! Who wants orange drinks and marshmallows?" I cried out suddenly. The "Me!" hand forest appeared again, stopping Mrs. Pentstemmon in her tracks. I pulled out more orange sugar packets and marshmallow containers, stood up, and began handing them out to the other kids. When I was done I smiled as big as I could and turned back to her. "I love sharing too!"

"Well, it's nice of you to share with your classmates." She said with a smile, though I could tell she was anything but pleased. She was probably going to talk with my mom after school. I really didn't care. I just sat down and continued eating as she went back to whatever it was she did.

"You could get in trouble." Alastor said worriedly. "What if she tells your parents?"

I shrugged. "They probably won't be very surprised. I'm not normal."

Norina snorted. "Believe me, she isn't. I'd try to stay away from her, if she wasn't following me all the time."

"Aw, but stalking you is fun!"

We finished snack time and were led to the yard, where a playground equipped with a slide, swings, jungle-gym, and monkey bars waited. As the kids scattered gleefully, I wandered over to the edge of the yard. Norina and Alastor followed, clearly curious.

"Who's following who now?" I asked playfully.

Norina snorted. "You're acting suspicious. I have a right to follow suspicious people."

"It's alright. I kinda wanted to show you guys this anyway. You seem promising."

As they looked on in confusion, I pulled my ring out of my pocket and slipped it on. "You remember when I was talking about setting people on fire?" They both nodded. "Well, watch this."

The ring suddenly blazed with an orange flame, big enough to light a small sparkler. They both stepped back, shocked at what they were seeing. I smiled, letting the flame slowly grow larger and showing off as much as I could.

"What is it?" Alastor asked in awe.

"A dying will flame, the weapon of the mafia. What do you think?" I smiled slyly. "Wanna join my family?"

* * *

**I hope it wasn't too bad or slow. I spent pretty much the whole weekend slacking, so I really don't have any excuse. I hope Alastor and Norina don't bother you too much, or the sudden offer. I figured things would be more interesting with people to interact with, and I figure Byakuran would get started recruiting as soon as possible since her family needs practice too. She seems to think she's a good judge of character. By the way, does anyone recognize Mrs. Pentstemmon? I actually got her name from a book, although the character is completely different.**

**FreeWeirdGal: I don't know most of the numbers either, I went to the Reborn wiki's page for Fandom shorthands. 51 is Sho-chan, Hibari is actually 18 and Ken is 14, and 06 is actually Bluebell. I probably won't focus too much on pairs but I may throw them in when I feel like it. On the subject, if anyone has a pair they would like to see I may be willing to oblige them if I feel like it.**

**sweetcookies82: I know right? After living with her for over four years you'd think she would have figured out by now that Byakuran looks at rules and goes, "Well, they're more guidelines anyway," and then does her own thing. But if the lady wants to be in denial, who are we to ruin it for her?**

**minususagi: I'm glad Mr. Rabbit likes it, and I hope Mr. Rabbit likes this chapter too. Interesting and funny is a lot of what I try for, though it can be hit and miss. Norina has quite the imagination, huh? I wouldn't want to get on her bad side, that's for sure. Or your bad side, for that matter. Explosive laxative carrots... *shudder*. The story will follow canon, for the most part. You should expect things to go mostly normal, but Byakuran will be changing up some things. I can't be quite sure yet, but she'll likely arrive in the Namimori scene early and the Future Arc will likely change a lot.**

**Thanks to KuroShiroNeko-chan, Green Nightlight, 4DarkMirror6, bloodyrosethorns, God of Cake, and Animargaret for the favorites, and Lucaila, Green Nightlight, God of Cake, chibianimefan18, Animargaret, Saphire Castor, and Phalanx213 for the follows.**

**Thanks for reading and sticking with the story. Remember, reviews are power! Ciao!**


	6. Nothing is Impossible

**What, I got it up. And it is _technically_ Thursday, so I'm not actually late... Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. Whoops. I had a good birthday though.  
**

**Unfortunately, I do not own Reborn!. If I did, I wouldn't have time to write fanfiction.  
**

* * *

06-In Which Actual Progress is Made _or_

Nothing is Impossible

For the longest time neither one spoke. They stared at the flame, as if it would disappear the moment they looked away. I stood there smiling and allowing the ring to burn.

"Why doesn't your finger burn?" Alastor asked quietly, not taking his eyes off the flame.

"A dying will flame isn't a normal flame."

"Why is it coming out of the ring?"

"Rings are used to channel resolve, which powers the flame."

"Resolve?"

"You're will, determination, you know, resolve."

"So… you… that mafia stuff…." Norina didn't seem to be able to do much more than stutter.

"Yup, all true. Well, mostly. I don't think I'm an angel, but by the time I'm done I might as well be."

"Oh. Wait a minute." She looked up suddenly, her eyes narrowed. "This is some kind of trick, isn't it? Your parents are magicians or something, and you're just messing with us."

"Magicians? Nope. This is completely real. Do you want to touch it?" I held the ring up to her face. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, sticking her finger into the small flame only to hurriedly withdraw it a moment later. Her eyes were wide and she blew on her finger, which was turning a light red color.

"I thought you said it wasn't a normal flame." Alastor said, looking more worried than confused at this point.

"It's still a flame though. It feed off my resolve, so it doesn't burn me, but that doesn't mean it can't burn other people." I beamed at Norina. "Convinced?"

She had stuck her finger in her mouth and was glaring at me. "Tho wat? It'th jus a fia on yo finga. A shwick."

I chuckled. "Stubborn, aren't you? What about you Alastor-kun? What do you think?"

He frowned. "Maybe. I don't know. It seems impossible, but I'm having a hard time figuring it out."

"Oh? Well, I'm not entirely sure how it works either, to be honest." I laughed a bit. "Whatever the case, the flame was to show off. The real question is if you want to join my family."

"You do mean mafia family, right?" Norina asked. "I'm not too keen on the idea of being related to you."

"Oh, burn." I laughed. "Yeah, I mean mafia family."

"How is a mafia family different from a normal family?" Alastor asked.

"A mafia family is made up of the people who are part of a certain mafia group. Mafia members are identified by which family they are a part of." Norina explained. "I don't know what family this loony is supposed to be from, but if we were to say yes we would become a part of that family."

"Wow. You sure know a lot." I nodded. "My family doesn't technically exist yet, but I was thinking maybe Millefiore family would be a good name."

_"I thought Gesso was supposed to come first."_

_ It doesn't matter. Just go with it._

"Why should we join this family of yours?" Norina challenged.

"It does sound interesting." Alastor mused. "But I don't really see the point."

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you're satisfied with your life. This world is full of interesting things to see and do. Are you going to sit around, floating through everything until one day your life stops? Or are you going to take advantage of what life has given you?" I grinned mischievously. "I know I've got a good hand, and I sure don't want to waste it."

"I don't think I have a good hand." Alastor mumbled. "Not a bad one, but not really a good one."

"What do you know about poker, Alastor-kun?"

He blinked. "Not much. It's a card game."

"Yup. There's lots of ways to play it, but it's a game of skill and luck. You need to know the right cards to use and such, but if you get dealt the wrong ones you can lose to anyone. Unless you can beat luck."

"You can't beat luck." Norina said, sounding a little unconvinced.

"Of course you can." I beamed. "It's called cheating. Take the hand luck gave you and switch the cards around."

"Cheating? How do you cheat at life? That's impossible." Norina insisted.

Alastor, on the other hand, looked intrigued. "How?"

"I'm not a normal person. I can do things other can't. I have a destiny planned out for me, but I don't intend to follow it completely. Some of it, sure, but not all. If I take you with me, your destiny will change too." I held out my hand for dramatic effect. "I can even change 'impossible'."

I heard Norina mutter, "Melodramatic freak." Nonetheless, she slapped my hand softly as if giving a high five. "Whatever. I still don't believe you, but it's better than running around playing on slides. I'll just go along with it for now."

Alastor smiled a bit before shaking my hand. "I still don't really understand, but it sounds like it might be interesting." He frowned a bit as he pulled his hand away. "But if I don't like it, I'm not going to keep going along with you."

I laughed. "All right! Now we're talking! With you guys, I'm gonna put together an awesome family."

Just like that, on the playground on the first day of preschool, I gained my first three family members.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly. We had nap time, in which I upset Mrs. Pentstemmon by not sleeping (I don't do naps). We had coloring time, in which I upset Mrs. Pentstemmon by insisting the coloring sheet was wrong (there ARE seven colors in the rainbow, kora!). We had game time, in which I upset Mrs. Pentstemmon by being generally better than everyone (it's not my fault I can figure out loopholes). We had free time, in which I talked to Norina and Alastor about the mafia some more, and Mrs. Pentstemmon sat down with a cup of some strong smelling tea.

By the end of the day I'm pretty sure Mrs. Pentstemmon was glad to be rid of me. Norina's mom came quickly and picked her up with hardly a word to anyone else. When my mom came Mrs. Pentstemmon had a conversation with her that I didn't bother listening to. Alastor was still there as I left, so he waved to me as we walked down the hall.

"How was your first day, sweetie?"

I smiled. "I had lots and lots of fun! I met Norina and Alastor and we talked and played and had lots and lots of fun!"

"Is that so? I'm glad that you had fun. But tomorrow, could you maybe not torment poor Mrs. Pentstemmon so much?"

I looked at her innocently. "What does torment mean?"

She sighed. "Just remember, she has to watch out for you. There isn't any reason to make it hard for her."

"Oh. I see. Okay."

…

As soon as we got home I took off the angel wings and went to the computer as mom started making lunch. I checked to make sure the anti-spyware was good, then checked my e-mail inbox. I almost whooped in excitement, but managed to hold myself back.

"It's about time." I muttered as I opened the e-mail. "Even as things are I'm not sure there will be enough time."

_"He is pretty busy. I wouldn't be surprised if you can't get it done in time anyway."_

I was grinning as I read it. "It isn't like him to turn something like this down."

_"Maybe not, but it's a pretty big feat. Especially if he's alone."_

"I'll make sure he isn't. At least, he'll think he isn't and that should ensure that he isn't."

_"I don't follow."_

"Just wait. He's supposed to call in a half-hour, so I'll sort everything out then."

"Byakuran! Lunch is ready!"

"Coming!" I closed the browser and wiped the history so my parents couldn't track what I had been doing. E-mail is pretty harmless, even if they don't know I have it, but slipping up at the wrong time could be… bad.

Lunch seemed to be going by really slowly, and I couldn't keep from watching the clock. My mom seemed more talkative than usual, asking all sorts of questions about preschool and my friends and my day and such, and it was five minutes before the given time when I finally excused myself to my room.

Once there I pulled out a cell phone of a box under my bed. It was a standard model, but had an unusual and was registered under a fake name-one I had also (finally) managed to use to make myself a bank account. This phone was also secured against taps, as much as one could be, which made it handy for things like this.

It began to buzz once and I opened it immediately, holding up a voice garbler to the mouthpiece. "Hello."

"You're idea is intriguing." The voice on the other end was also garbled. I knew the voice however, so I was able to imagine it in my head.

"I thought you would say that."

"What do you propose?"

"I fund the research and you receive the credit for the discovery. I then receive some of the product, with the right to request certain types if I wish. I will also be able to give… _suggestions_ on what you should try or do."

"Is that all?"

"I suggest you find others who can help you. You are the most genius person I can think of, but I have contracted other large corporations too. I would like it done as quickly as possible you see, so I figured it would be best to have multiple groups working on it."

"I don't need help." He said stubbornly.

I chuckled. "I suppose you do have another advantage. You're a part of that group after all."

"What group."

"Don't act coy, I know about it. You may want to take a look in whatever big warehouse or whatever it is you society types keep all your info in. I'd say, something about four hundred years ago? And the name Geppetto Lorenzini seems promising."

I may have imagined it, but it sounded like he snorted softly on the other side of the line. "I'll accept your proposal."

"Don't push yourself too hard." I said softly. "It's a tall order. It just might be impossible."

"Impossible? You may as well believe in curses. I'll do it." And with that he hung up.

I laughed softly. "Curses, huh? I think we both know how you feel about curses, Verde."

* * *

**I hope this "early life" thing isn't too boring. Or too fast for that matter. I feel like it's kind of a thin line, and I hope I'm able to entertain you while still allowing you to keep your Willing Suspension of Disbelief.  
**

**minususagi: Congratulations! You're the first person to review this story more than once! Free imaginary marshmallows for you! You're welcome, I'm glad I could help out with your confusion. Being reborn in Reborn! is very fun, especially when you're camping and looking forward to s'mores (or just marshmallows) and it suddenly starts raining, you can just light up a ring and wa-la, roasting marshmallows! I'm glad you like the chapter, and I am most honored to have received Mr. Rabbit's approval and thumbs up!**

**Where's the mayo: Second person to review more than once! Imaginary marshmallows for you too! Yeah, Byakuran is already hard at work making sure that her plans have time to come to fruition. She has big plans my friend, big plans. Maybe. Besides, kids learn fast. May as well start teaching them now.**

**chibianimefan18: Indeed! And now you get thanked again, because you reviewed! Thank you for reviewing! Ran ran ran!? "So it is a TV show." "Are you an idiot?! It just said Byakuran!" Gokudera, I think we already realized Ryohei isn't the brightest guardian... even if he is the sun...**

**Thanks Saskicheez, WinterGuardianAngel24, whennothingmatters, Eovin, and LadyDream3512 for the follows.**

**I've been having some trouble with my e-mail, specifically getting notifications on favorites and follows, so not everyone who should be up there is, but I'll figure this out and thank you guys in the next chapter.**

**Thanks a lot for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. Remember, reviews are awesome presents. Ciao!**


	7. All of Your Tiredness

**I should really do these things sooner. Or my homework. Seriously, I have some issues.**

**I do not own Reborn!. If I did, it would not be finished.**

* * *

07-In Which the Voice Calls Me Crazy or

All of Your Tiredness

Time passed. I went to preschool, immersed myself in blue, and taught Norina and Alastor about the mafia. I quickly decided that Norina would make a good illusionist, with her rather "colorful" imagination and clear disdain of any kind of self-disclosure. Seriously, it can be impossible to get a straight answer out of the girl, at least one that isn't snarky or sarcastic. As much as I like sarcasm, having to deal with it constantly can be difficult. Not that I'm much better.

Alastor, on the other hand, could have mist flames based on the fact that his potential flame was impossible could figure out. He had personality traits for just about any kind of flame, except maybe sky. I decided the best thing to do was to just get one of every ring and see which he could light. He could try Norina's ring for mist, and I'd just get another for him if it worked.

Until then I tutored the two in mafia history, mafia laws, and big names in the mafia. Admittedly I didn't know everything, but they couldn't tell the difference. Although they may have become suspicious when I told them their homework was to read shonen manga and identify the patterns that the stories tended to take. Or maybe it just added to their list of ways in which I was clearly insane.

One day, as we sat outside during recess, Alastor asked if he could try on my ring. I allowed him to put it on and to try and channel his resolve. He couldn't, naturally, and gave it back. "Maybe I'm not cut out for this mafia thing." He said somewhat sadly.

I smiled. "Nonsense. Not everyone can use every kind of ring. It depends on what flame you have you know, and this sky flame that I have is really pretty rare. Besides, it takes practice. Most people can't light up a ring right away."

"Whatever. I still think you're just covering up the fact that it's a trick." Norina scoffed. I'd noticed she did a lot of that too. And rolling her eyes. I feel like she and Fran would get along well.

"Don't worry, you'll see. I'm already getting rings for you guys, so you'll just have to wait a bit until we get them, alright? Anyway, I think we've done enough on the Vongola for now. I explained the guardian system, right?" They nodded. "Well, the dying will flames correspond to the seven flame elements. The orange is sky…"

The rest of recess was spent explaining the existence, color, and composition of the dying will flames of sky, as well as some of the finer aspects of the sky flame and its harmony factor. By the time we went in, Norina and Alastor's heads were so full of new information it looked like they might burst. It was hard to teach four year olds, and I would probably have to explain half of this stuff again, but they were certainly curious and ready to learn. Not to mention the learning seemed to tire them out, which left me to my own devices during nap time.

Mrs. Pentstemmon hadn't taken too long to realize I just wasn't going to sleep during nap time. Either I wasn't tired, I kept the other kids up, or was missing my "vewy, vewy, favowitest bwue dog". She finally relented and said that I could get up after five minutes as long as I didn't wake the other kids. I usually just ate marshmallows and drank soda and plotted and talked to Robert, occasionally asking Mrs. Pentstemmon about something random that popped into my mind or that Robert asked me about. She answered, though usually with some look that indicated that she thought I was a genius or insane. Or both.

The similarity between the two turned out to be the topic of discussion that day as I stacked blocks to make what I thought was a pretty accurate block replica of Namimori Middle.

_"I think you're obsessive."_ He started off.

I chuckled. _Is that so?_

_"You're making a replica of a place you won't be at for probably ten years. And the teacher obviously thinks you're crazy."_

_Says the voice in my head. Maybe I'm imagining all of this and you don't even exist. Or maybe I'm just a prodigy._

_"What's the difference?"_

_It all depends on how my plans work out. If I win, I'm a prodigy. If I lose, then I'm crazy. That's the way history is written._

_"That's a funny way of putting it."_

_History is written by the victor, right?_

_"Which means that you're going to be crazy because Tsuna's going to beat you."_

I frowned. _There's more than one way to win. Besides, things aren't going to be exactly the same as canon. My presence here is proof enough of that. Technically, you're the one who loses in the canon._

_"Don't even start on that."_

_Whatever. Just let me finish the school._

He didn't seem to want to continue the conversation either, so he retreated to whatever corner of my mind he goes to when we aren't talking. I finished my model (it was beautiful, if I do say so myself) and took it down when nap time was over. Coloring time went by without incident for the most part. And if the brown haired kid at the table next to me thought it would be good to eat the "strawberry" colored crayon, I'm sure it had nothing to do with my musing that it was actually possible for some people to taste color. Even if Mrs. Pentstemmon sent me a withering glare that implied she didn't think so.

During game time we played tag. Probably because Mrs. Pentstemmon thought it would be better than Hide and Seek or Duck Duck Goose or something else that I could probably play better than the other kids. She was probably right, but kids tend to run together while playing tag and I made full use of the time honored and cutthroat method of "throw your companions at the attacker and run faster than them".

What can I say? I'm a future mafia boss. Besides, getting caught builds character.

A bit into the game, at the point where no one wanted to run near me, the principle came outside and talked to Mrs. Pentstemmon for a moment. I was so caught up in my curiosity that I failed to notice the tagger coming up behind me until it was too late. I quickly got my head back in the game. Not noticing stuff can get you killed, after all.

I made short work of finding and capturing my next victim and managed to stay uncaught for the rest of the game. By the time free time rolled around, I was near exhausted. As I began to walk over to the table where Norina, Alastor, and I usually talked, Mrs. Pentstemmon called to me. I walked over somewhat confused and she bent down and smiled at me. "Your Mommy's going to be a bit late to pick you up today, okay? She's still going to come, just a bit later."

I nodded. "Okay." I turned away and went to the table.

"What was that?" Norina asked.

"Just something about my mom being late. No big deal."

Norina looked a bit surprised. "She actually bothered to call?"

I shrugged. "Yeah. It's not a big deal though."

Alastor seemed a bit uneasy, and Norina surprised, but they accepted it. I wondered a bit about their reactions, but didn't bother asking. "Anyway, does anyone remember what the sky flame's effect is?"

* * *

The end of the day came and things played out pretty much normally. Norina's mom was one of the first parents to come and picked up her daughter under a minute. Other parents came and talked, either to each other or to Mrs. Pentstemmon, then went on their way. My mom didn't come as the numbers dwindled, but that was to be expected. Considering my mom, she'd probably be about a half-hour late.

What I hadn't expected was that at fifteen after I'd be alone with Mrs. Pentstemmon and Alastor.

I looked at him quizzically. The last of the parents had just wandered out of the room with her child, apologizing over and over to him that she was late again, leaving the three of us there. Mrs. Pentstemmon walked over to us for a minute, but seemed to pick up on the rather dark aura emanating from Alastor and went to make some more tea.

I, however, being the always happy and undeterred Byakuran, was not so easily driven away. "Is your mom late too?"

He gave me a sideways look before turning back to the door and shrugging. "She's not usually here by now anyway."

"Oh? Why not."

He shrugged again, this time not even answering. I continued to ask questions, but he ignored every one with a stubbornness that would make Norina proud.

Thirty minutes after class was done my mom swept into the room looking flustered and rather rushed. She made a beeline for Mrs. Pentstemmon, who was drinking tea at her desk. "I'm very sorry for being late, I had a doctor's appointment and it went long because of something or another, I didn't quite understand the technical talk, but thank you so much for hanging onto Byakuran, I know she can be a handful and…"

I stopped listening because about that moment a lady walked in. She had the same yellow hair as Alastor, cut short, and had piercing blue eyes. She seemed very aloof and rather tanned, and really very beautiful. I could tell she was thin normally, but her stomach was currently rounder than normal with the telltale sign of a baby. I looked at Alastor in surprise. He didn't seem to notice, just got up and walked over to the lady. She gingerly took his hand and they walked out.

I stared at the door for a moment, realizing just how little I knew about my new family members. I had never asked them about their biological families, and I knew I didn't talk about mine much either. I didn't even think I could recognize Norina's mother in a line up, despite the fact that she came in every day to get her daughter. I didn't know if either of them had siblings or cousins or even fathers. I didn't know their birthdays or their ages.

Well. I'm pretty handy with a computer, if I do say so myself. It looks like I've found my afternoon project.

* * *

**I realized that it may be difficult to figure out Robert!Byakuran and Violet!Byakuran's conversations._ The part that's just italics is Violet thinking to him, "and the part that is italics and in quotes is Robert talking to her."_ I hope that makes things easier for you guys. Also, did anyone manage to catch the quote I used during their conversation? No one's known Mrs. Pentstemmon yet, but this one's from something your a little more likely to have read. I don't own either by the way, the quote or Mrs. Pentstemmon.**

**Gemini Wonderland: I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I'm glad you reviewed. I hope my reviews make you feel as happy as yours make me feel. And I'm glad you can't find a way to threaten me, I'm not sure how well I'd deal with that. So I won't threaten you, and you won't threaten me, okay?**

**HimekaYuiko: Yeah, I feel like being a child is really fun when you are one, but rather boring when you know that there's super-interesting-awesomeness coming up eventually. I'm glad that you're still enjoying it though.**

**chibianimefan18: Yayz! Thanks for reviewing again! Reviews and thank yous do make good presents, don't they? And I did have a nice day. I hope you had a nice day, and that you continue having nice days!**

**bamafelix: You probably won't see this, but I do understand where you're coming from. I feel like a lot of fem... fics are used as excuses for smut or stuff like that. Maybe that's just me though. That isn't my intention with this fic, but I hope you find something you do like.**

**GreenDrkness: Heehee, tormenting is fun, isn't it? It seems like it's too hard to have a good tormenting these days. Interestingly, hair dying seems to be a popular method... hmm, maybe later. In the meantime I will, as you say, keep up the writes.**

**Where's the mayo: Yeah, the e-mail problem is annoying. I think I've almost figured it out though. The kids really are funny (well I think they are). Byakuran especially is like "I know what colors the rainbow has, I've read this manga AND watched the anime, thank you very much!" And the teacher's all like, "Why me?"**

**Wow! This is the most replies I've ever done in one chapter! Even more than Chapter Three, which had four reviews! Although one of these is technically for Chapter Two... *shrug* There's still five new ones. Maybe we can get even more next time, hint hint?**

**I'm still working on the e-mail thing, so I'll have to wait until next time for the thank yous, both from last time and this time. I'm very sorry. *bow***

**Anyway, thanks for reading and supporting me. Remember, reviews raise that little counter up there in the story description! Ciao!**


	8. Will Soon Disappear

**And after all that, this chapter is really rather late. I'm sorry, I don't even have a real excuse. I'll try to avoid a fake one as well, 'cause that just doesn't seem fair.**

**Unfortunately, I do not own Reborn!. If I did "The Author" would likely have gotten "sick" or "gathered information" more often.**

* * *

08-In Which the Exposition Fairy Lurks _or_

Will Soon Disappear

"Hey! Listen!"

Alastor looked over at me, peanuts in his hand, one eyebrow raised. "Why are you whispering?"

"Shush!" I glanced over at Norina, hoping she hadn't noticed.

No such luck. She was leaning over the table, chewing and looking down at me crouching next to Alastor's chair. "What in the world are you doing this time Byakuran?"

"Who are you talking to?"

"You, obviously."

"Odd, because I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Please Byakuran, you're kneeling next to a table and trying to stage whisper to Alastor and I'm sure you know full well that I can hear you. What do you want?"

I sighed. "You guys are no fun." I got up and sat back down in my chair, facing Norina. "I recently found out that I had let a rather important event pass while I was busying myself with your education."

"Oh great. Now you're our boss and our teacher. How many jobs do you need?" Norina asked sarcastically.

"It isn't a matter of how many I need; it's a matter of how many I can do. Which is a lot, in case you were curious. I've also taken up a part-time job as an information gatherer, something that I overlooked in my so-far-short stint as a recruiter." I smiled happily, pulling a pile of papers and a couple boxes out of my bag. "Okay, so, first order of business. Norina, I deeply apologize for my mistake, but I believe it's about time that I wished you a happy belated birthday."

Norina stared at me for a second. "What?"

"Well, with all of the excitement about you joining the family I forgot about your birthday. So, happy birthday."

"It's the end of September."

"So?"

"My birthday is in August."

"Better late than never. I'll try not to miss it next time."

"Sorry about that Norina." Alastor said. "I didn't know your birthday had passed. Happy birthday."

Norina opened her mouth to say something else, but I thrust one of the boxes into her hands. "Here you go. This is your present. Don't open it here though, I think it would be better if Mrs. Pentstemmon didn't see it." She seemed suspicious, but put it away. "And I'm really sorry there couldn't be a party or anything, but there are a couple of other things I wanted to clear up."

I cleared my throat and shuffled my papers professionally. "First of all, Norina Drayton, female, age four, born August 21 in Augusta, Maine to father William Drayton and mother Mandy Drayton. Is this right?"

"How do you know that stuff?"

"Not important. I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, you were born in Maine but moved to New York City when you were one and then here when you were three. Your parents both work high paying office jobs, but I'd imagine that doesn't leave them much time for you. Your mother likely picks you up from here and drops you off somewhere else before going back to work. You have no siblings, and while your mother has one sister she doesn't have any kids. Your paternal grandfather is dead, but your parents don't often go to see your other grandparents anyway." I looked over at her. "That seems like most of it. Anything I missed?"

She seemed almost uncomfortable for a moment before defaulting to snarky. "Yeah, the part where you shouldn't know any of that stuff and it's none of your business. Where did you learn all that?"

"The computer is a wonderful invention my friend. Since your parents are big shots it wasn't too difficult to find out about them. Anyway, now it's Alastor-kun's turn."

"What?" Alastor definitely wasn't comfortable with the idea. "Why?"

"Did you think you were less important?" I countered. "Anyway, Alastor Mallory, male, age four, born November 6 in Chicago, Illinois to father Maxwell Mallory and mother Maria Mallory. Your mother was an actress who fell in love with your father, who was a stagehand. They moved here two years ago because your father was suspected of stealing, and while it was never confirmed he was fired. Now both of your parents work at the local theater, which doesn't likely give them much time for you. Neither one has any living relatives and you have no siblings, though I think that's going to change soon."

"Wait, why is that going to change?" Norina asked. "You spilled everything about me, what's up with him?"

"Mommy said I was going to get a brother or sister." Alastor said quietly.

"So you don't know which?" I asked.

He shook his head. "She didn't really tell me anything else, unless telling me to eat my potatoes counts."

"I don't think it does." Norina deadpanned.

"Do you know which one you want?" I leaned forward as I asked.

He shrugged. "A brother would be nice, I guess. I don't really care though. I don't want a brother or sister."

"Oh." Norina decided not to push the subject, which was probably good since Alastor seemed to be trying to hide in himself.

I cleared my throat again to get their attention. "Anyway, I just looked for this stuff because I thought it may be important for me, as your boss, to know a bit about you. Family bonding and all that, even if it won't matter soon."

"Why won't it matter?"

"Shouldn't we know about you?"

"Actually, Alastor-kun, it won't matter because we're gonna change your lives. And yes, Norina, you're absolutely right. I'm Byakuran Ally, female,…"

_"You sure about that?"_

"age four, born October 28 here in Ligonier, Indiana to father Nathan Ally and mother Natsumi Ally. My father is just a typical nine-to-five business man and my mother is a stay at home mom. My mother is an only child and my father has one brother who I have never met. My paternal grandmother is dead, as is my maternal grandfather, and my paternal grandfather is in a nursing home while my maternal grandmother lives with a cat and a parrot. All in all, a pretty normal backstory. Not nearly as tearjerkery as yours could have shaped up to be."

Norina didn't seem entirely convinced, but Alastor was more concerned about the first part of what I had said. "What do you mean, 'change our lives'?"

"I thought we went over this in the beginning, Alastor-kun. By joining my family, you've changed your destinies. I understand this world's rules, and we can put ourselves over anyone who wants to drag us down. That includes the family that seems to do nothing but ignore you. In the grand scheme of your life, they mean nothing." I smiled happily. "Isn't that great?"

After a moment he smiled back. "Yeah. I guess."

"Alright! Well, now that we've settled that, here you go!" I held out the two smaller boxes that I had pulled out of my bag. "Norina gets the black one, and Alastor-kun gets the brown one."

They took them hesitantly. "What…" Norina began.

"Shush!" I looked up at the clock, then counted down meaningfully. "Three, two, one…"

"Alright kiddies, snack time's over! Let's go get some fresh air!"

I jumped out of my seat, eagerly pulling my two family members behind me. "You heard Mrs. Pentstemmon! Time to get started!"

* * *

Once we were safely away in our little corner, I instructed Norina and Alastor to open their boxes. Their reactions on doing so were pretty near priceless, especially considering how they had reacted to my previous surprise.

"This is incredible…" Alastor whispered.

"It must have cost a fortune." Norina muttered, nodding.

"I take it you like them then? You can put them on you know."

They did so, looking down at their hands to admire them. On Norina's ring finger was a silver band, simple but with a large lapis lazuli on the top. Alastor's was more complex, looking like a gold braid around his finger to go with the same styled braid around the smaller emerald on the ring.

"These are mafia rings, right? Not just some trick?" Norina asked skeptically.

"Of course not. Like you said, that would cost a lot. Besides what would I get from trying to trick you?"

"Well I'm trying to light this flame thing, and it isn't working."

"It probably won't work immediately. It takes a bit to get the hang of it. Try to imagine the thing that you want most. Imagine that you are trying to get that thing. Now imagine that resolve surrounding the ring, covering it, immersing it, giving it power. Imagine the ring lighting up, flames of indigo or green spurting out, flaming up. Focus, focus, focus, fo-"

"That's not helping."

"Well that's how I got it, but if you insist I guess I could sit here in silence."

Norina snorted and focused her eyes back onto the ring, practically glaring at it. Alastor stood next to her, eyes squeezed shut, hands clenched in front of him. I sat down on the grass, content to watch instead of teach for once.

_"They are just kids you know."_

_So are you. What's your point?_

_"How much resolve do you really think they can muster? How much can two immature children actually want something?"_

_How much do you want something?_

_"I've matured a lot faster, and I can't imagine they have anything as big as what I want in mind."_

_I find it's generally easier to find the resolve to do something if you believe it's possible._

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_In a child's mind 'impossible' isn't really even a word. Therefore, the complete lack of doubt in a child's mind helps them to focus their resolve._

_"Norina lacks doubt?"_

_A fair point. She is trying to light the ring though, which until this point she has denounced as a trick._

_"Why are you in such a rush."_

_This life isn't going to last forever. Sure, it may be kinda fun in its own way, but one way or another it's all going to disappear. I plan to be ready for it._

* * *

**All that waiting and the chapter is still mostly exposition. *sigh*. I'm sorry, really. There aren't even any particularly funny moments, it's all drama. Well, I hope you enjoyed it still.**

**Gemini Wonderland: Yay! No threats! I'm glad that my reviews make you happy, I feel happy as a fluff-bunny! Although I have to admit, I can't measure the happiness of a fluff-bunny any more than you can measure those of a ducky... Yay! Review happiness!**

**chibianimefan18: Gasp! The curse of nice days! Well, I'll just have to give you the curse of... of... wonderful times! Yeah! The plot? Well, Byakuran is well aware of the plot, and of the possibilities of insanity and world domination. What she decides to do with that knowledge... we'll just have to wait and see. If you're looking for the name she had in her past life, it isn't in the story. She's forgotten it. If you're looking for the name I call her by it's either Byakuran or Violet, and I usually only use Violet if I'm differentiating between the two Byakurans. And don't worry about the FanFiction addiction my friend, you're in good company.**

**Where's the mayo: Yes, the manipulation of children is one of the skills Byakuran most prides herself on, and crayon-eating is only one of the things she can convince them to do.**

**GreenDrkness: Yes, her friends flames have indeed been decided. Whether or not they are the flames implied in this chapter, however, is still to be determined.**

**Still no thank you's sadly. I've got the e-mail business under control, but there's some other annoying things I have to do to figure out who I've missed in the meantime. Again, really sorry. (I wonder if there's a limit to the number of times I can say "sorry" in an Author's Note).**

**Anyway, I really do love it when you guys support me. It's good to know that there are actually people who read and like my writing. Remember, reviews are very motivational. Ciao!**


	9. Let's Dance to Music

**I actually had fun writing this chapter, although I'm not sure how well I did. I was hoping the different setting would mix things up a bit. I hope you like it.**

**I do not own Reborn!. If I did, I'd probably have an easier time convincing my friends to watch/read it.**

* * *

09-In Which I Have My First Fight _or_

Let's Dance to Music

"Bada-bing, bada-boom! Welcome to Madame Mastermind's House of Wonders! I'm Madame Mastermind, and you're in for the time of your lives! Woot!"

"Byakuran, are you alright?"

"Allow me to ask him, Sir Mallory! Oh, Byakuran! How are you?"

_"You are a strange girl."_

"He says that I am a strange girl? Well of course, for I am Madame Mastermind! Bwahahahaha!"

"If you plan on acting like this the whole time we're here, I'm going home."

"Aw, come on Norina. I've never had friends over at my house before. Well, not friends my age who I actually knew. Birthdays don't count."

"Whatever. You can do whatever-what are you doing?"

I looked down at her from my dresser. "Climbing."

"Why?"

"I'm going to my hole in the wall."

"What?"

"Oh dear, Norina, something's wrong!"

"Huh?"

"You seem to have contracted 'onewordsentenceicitis'! It's a terrible disease that only lest you speak in one word sentences!"

"You're an idiot. I don't have any strange disease, especially one that you made up. And I don't like it when you keep changing the subject. What is this 'hole in the wall' that you're talking about?"

"Oh, this?" I pulled up on the edge of a poster showing a cute, calico kitten. Behind it was a small hole, approximately eight inches tall and six inches wide. Norina's mouth opened a bit as I stuck my hand in to dig around. "This is my hole in the wall. I use it to hide stuff I don't want my parents to find. It's pretty handy, actually. Ah, here we go." I pulled out two small note books and handed them to my two friends. "You can use these to take notes, jot down ideas, plan strategies, etc. It should help."

Alastor was still staring at the hole. "How did you…"

"A flashlight, a shoe, a rubber chicken, a pillow, and an angry squirrel. Oh, and a corkscrew. It was an accident, but it seemed cooler to keep it as a secret hiding place instead of telling my parents."

Norina shook her head and sighed. "Right. I'm not even going to bother hoping for elaboration. Anyway, what's with these books? Why do we need to take notes or, more importantly, plan strategies?"

I laughed. "I can always count on you to ask the right questions, eh Watson? We're going to play a game of strategy, one-on-one-on-one. You can use those notebooks to keep track of your opponents and yourself."

"A strategy game? Like, uh, chess? Or will it be more like Risk?" Alastor asked.

"More like hide-and-seek-laser-tag, actually, mixed with capture the flag. Except instead of lasers we'll be using the ring's flame. Each person picks their own "flag" and doesn't tell the other players. The first person to get all three flags wins. The "flag" has to be small enough to carry, and big enough to see. They can also carry it on their person."

"Wait, if they can carry it then the other people can't get it. The game becomes unwinnable." Norina pointed out.

"Ah, that's where things get interesting." I said smugly. "You're allowed to attack the other players and try to find their flag."

"Wait, what!" Alastor exclaimed. "Attack? Like, we're supposed to beat each other up?"

"As little beating as possible would be appreciated." I said with a shrug. "We'll chalk any injuries up to "accidents", but even my parents will only take so much. We'll be playing downstairs, because there are a lot of rooms and places to hide there and my parents won't bother us."

"Are you serious? Why would we do something like this, going around beating each other up?" Norina was incredulous. "Why do we have to play this game? Isn't there something better?"

I sighed. "Look, the point of the game isn't to beat people up. I think I already said that less beating is good. This is a ring exercise. Hopefully, by being put in a situation where you're in some danger, plus the competition, you'll be able to find the resolve to light the ring."

"I still don't like it." Alastor said uncomfortably. "Why don't we do something else."

I sighed dramatically. "Fine. I just wanted to help, but apparently you're not feeling up to the challenge. I'll guess I'll go get Candyland or something."

Norina made a face and Alastor looked almost guilty as I replaced the poster and hopped off of my dresser. I walked to the door dejectedly, my permanent smile in danger of falling into a frown.

"You'll be handicapped, right?"

I turned around, a look of surprise on my face. "Huh?"

Norina rolled her eyes as Alastor spoke. "I mean, it is you're game, and you can already use that flame, so it's only fair that you have a handicap."

"So you're going to play?" I said happily, all traces of dejection and sadness gone.

Norina sighed. "Again, you aren't answering the question. And don't think that we're playing because of that pity act you put on, because it was as see through as a newly-washed window. You owe us each a favor for doing this."

"That sounds fair. Didn't I mention that I would be handicapped? I thought I had. How about this: I talk to each of you about your rings and how you can use their special properties while the other goes off and finds their flag. I have to figure out what item, already in the basement, is mine without looking for it ahead of time. I'll also hold back my flame for the most part. Does that sound alright?" They both nodded, Norina more hesitantly. "Great. How about Alastor-kun looks for his flag first, while I talk to Norina?" Alastor nodded and dashed out of the room, probably eager to find the best thing in the house.

Once he was gone I turned to Norina. "I knew you wouldn't fall for it, but I thought you may change your mind anyway. I'm sure it's going to be one of the most fun games you've played in a while."

She shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Whatever the case, it can't be worse than Candyland."

* * *

I snuck through the hallway, being careful not to make a sound. The light was off, but in my white t-shirt and shorts I knew it wouldn't be difficult to see me even with the little light coming from the end of the hall. I had worn the revealing color on purpose, as another handicap, but I was beginning to wonder if it hadn't been too much.

I had no idea where the other two were. My basement was big, with two hallways, four doors in each, and one common area. There was furniture scattered everywhere, and cupboards galore. My parents would sometimes play normal hide-and-seek with me down here. I would always win of course, since I could fit in small places and was still young enough that they would let me win. Although there had been a couple times they had actually gotten worried because they couldn't find me…

I shook my head to clear the thoughts. This was not only a ring exercise for the others, but a focus exercise for me. I was going to be in some tough situations eventually, and the ability to stay focused and in character would be important.

Someone opened the door at the end of the hall, and I ducked into the nearest doorway. The door creaked shut again, and I took a chance and peaked out. Whoever it was had completely shut the door, plunging the whole hall into total darkness. It was the perfect chance. I crept into the hall, making for a different room with more hiding places.

Then the light turned on.

I blinked at the sudden change, eyes not able to adjust quickly enough. I took up what I hoped looked like some kind of defensive stance until I was able to see again.

Alastor stood at the end of the hall, staring at me. I blinked a couple more times and pretended to relax. It wouldn't take an expert to see that I was tense, but I was up against a four year old and really didn't care if he noticed or not. "If you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it."

"Huh?"

"I couldn't see. You could have come at me and managed some sort of sneak attack before I could even figure out who you were. You could have gotten my flag easy, since I have it in my right pocket here." I gave said pocket a pat to emphasize my point.

He looked at me for a moment before dashing forward. I easily sidestepped his charge and he ran past me, but recovered quickly and skidded to a stop before pivoting and facing me again. His eyes were focused, and my heart sped up. _He's got potential. I'm glad I found him._

A moment later he was running again. I sidestepped, this time putting my foot in his path for good measure, but he predicted my movement and leaned to the side almost as I moved. He grabbed onto my arm and ran around behind me, pulling it around my midsection.

I smiled gleefully. "Nice try, but I've got two you know." I reached over my shoulder and grabbed his hair. He squeaked and grabbed at my hand, letting the other go in favor of holding his hair to make sure it didn't get pulled.

I let go, spinning around to face him, beginning to sing as I took a swing at his shoulder. "The silence before the storm…"

He looked at me strangely as he jumped back. His reflexes were pretty good for someone his age. "What are you doing?" He asked as he jumped forward to try and reach my pocket.

I jumped back. "I thought a little music may make things more dramatic." I said grabbing his arm as he reached. "A jolt of thrilled beat…"

"That isn't exactly a dramatic tune." He said, panting slightly as his other hand grabbed mine.

"I suppose not." I agreed, pulling him closer to try and reach is pocket, which I had noticed him protecting. "The desire diffuses…"

He twisted away, somehow freeing his first hand. "Isn't it hard to sing and fight at the same time?"

I grabbed his shirt collar with my free hand, manipulating the trapped one to reach for the pocket once again. "I suppose I could hum."

His eyes hardened and I thought I saw a flash of green on his hand. As I turned my head to look down his free hand shot into my pocket, emerging a moment later fisted around something.

He let go of my arm and grabbed his shirt, pulling back and forcing me to let go. There was a triumphant smile on his lips as he opened his fist to reveal a silver thimble.

I beamed. "Apparently offering the victor the biggest slice of cake was a good plan. I think you lit your flame for a moment there."

He looked down at his ring. "Maybe. I certainly felt this 'resolve' you keep talking about. Although since the lightning flame has the ability to harden things it wouldn't have made things much easier. Not like Norina's, since it's-"

Something reached out from the doorway next to Alastor, simultaneously picking his pocket and plucking the thimble from his palm. We both looked over in bewilderment as Norina stepped out, both hands fisted, triumphant smile on her face. "This cake thing better not be a lie."

I laughed. "Of course not. I wouldn't hold out for the grief counseling though."

She looked confused but didn't pursue the subject. "Whatever. You guys were pretty impressive, considering that you're four. You stumbled a lot though."

"Yeah, it seemed like you were just having one of those grabbing wars when two kids push on each other's faces as they reach for the same thing."

I laughed. "Maybe. But for how much of a deal you two were making about the 'beating up' thing, I don't think anyone even got a hit in."

They were saved from having to answer to that by a voice from upstairs. "Supper's ready! You kids come and wash your hands, okay?"

"Coming mom!" I yelled back. I smiled at my two friends. "Thanks for humoring me, really. I had fun, and I think you guys did too."

Alastor smiled and Norina shrugged as we they turned and walked up the stairs. I watched them for a moment before following, singing under my breath.

"… please don't let me down…"

* * *

**I'd like to start by saying that I have nothing against Candyland. I just figured it might be the kind of thing Norina wouldn't like. This is also my first time writing a "fight scene", if you can call it that, so I'd appreciate feedback on that if you can't think of anything to say. Seriously, I got two reviews this time. I'm beginning to think people don't actually like this story. Or maybe everyone is having e-mail trouble. **

**chibianimefan18: Bwahaha, yes, the Curse of Nice Days (yes, it's capitalized now) will never fail! I AM SUPREME! Wait, "not to not", would that be "to" or something else entirely? Or is it just a double negative? Or is it a conspiracy from the alien monster rabbits? Ahh! I will lose my sanity trying to figure out if Byakuran's supposed to lose her sanity or not!... talk about irony.**

**Where's the mayo: I'm pretty sure her name's been "Mrs. Pentstemmon" the whole time, but I may have made a mistake at some point. It's originally the name of a character in a book, so I hope I've been able to keep it constant, but I do a lot of my writing when I'm tired so who knows.**

**Thank yous update: Not here. Have to catch up. Return date unknown. Stay posted.**

**Thanks for reading and caring about what I write. Remember, reviews let me know you do care! Ciao!**


	10. And Sing a Song All Together

**I neglected to mention that I was writing a birthday story for Xanxus on Thursday, and as such, wouldn't be updating. I'm sorry, I should have warned you. I apologize for any disappointment, distress, or disturbing consequences that may have occured.  
**

**I do not own Reborn!. If I did, the characters would be more connected backstory-wise.**

* * *

10-In Which Christmas is Happening _or_

And Sing a Song All Together

"Byakuran, your babysitter's here!"

I walked into the living room, smiling. My mom was standing in the entryway past the kitchen with my usual babysitter, Baptisa. Her blue eyes looked dim, and her brown hair was matted as she took off her snowflake hat, scarf, and coat. "Are you leaving now, Mommy?"

She nodded. "I'm going to meet your daddy for the Christmas party. Baptisa will give you supper and put you to bed. You make sure to listen to her, okay?"

"But she's only ten years older than me."

My mom sighed. "Byakuran, eight and eighteen are a long way apart." She turned to Baptisa. "She may be a bit difficult tonight. I found her in the pantry earlier, and I don't know what she was getting into."

Baptisa smiled wryly. "Don't worry ma'am. I'm used to it by now."

Mom laughed. "I'm sure you are. We'll be back late, so don't let her stay up until we get back. There's vegetables and chicken in the freezer so you just have to put them in the microwave for a bit."

Baptisa nodded. "I've got it."

Mom knelt down, giving me a hug. "I love you, sweetie."

I hugged her back. "I love you too."

She stood and walked over to the door. "You girls have fun now. And try not to break anything."

We stood by the door and watched as she got through the snow and into her car before waving and driving off. We waved back until she was out of sight, then turned and walked back to the kitchen.

Baptisa walked to the table and picked up the money that had been left there. "You're parents pay pretty well."

"Of course. I can be a little terror when I want to be. The only thing I'm missing is a stuffed tiger."

"You've made that joke before and I still don't get it. You do have that dog, though I haven't seen it in a while." She looked over at me as I dragged a chair to the fridge and climbed up. "What are you doing now?"

"If we just leave the vegetables and chicken she's going to get suspicious."

"It's five in the evening. If we take it out now it's going to thaw."

"Eh, I guess. We have to wait for Alastor-kun to call anyway." I climbed off the chair, but didn't bother to move it. "You can drop the disguise if you want."

She shook her head. "No way. Last time I did that your neighbor almost caught us. We're taking a big enough risk leaving. What if someone stops by?"

"Drop it, you're going to have to keep it up for most of the night. It's two days until Christmas. The Morgans are visiting family in Ireland, the Jenkins' are in Wales, the Kashiwabaras are in Japan, and I haven't seen the Narumis in two weeks. No one's going to check on us." She complied, shrinking until seven-year-old Norina stood where she had been a moment before. "Besides, we can leave a note on the door that says we went somewhere."

"Where?"

"You're the babysitter. You figure it out."

"But you're the boss, right? Doesn't that seem like a job for the boss?"

"The boss can divvy out jobs as she sees fit, and she thinks that giving the job of making up a story to the mist that deceives people and such. Just think of someplace reasonably possible for us to think we can stop at shortly, but end up getting delayed for an indefinite period of time."

"You make it sound so easy." She said sarcastically. Nonetheless, she pulled a pen and notepad out of a drawer and scribbled something down. I continued to get ready, shoving rolls of duct tape and bags of marshmallows into my hammerspace bag along with various other holiday treats and random items.

Baptisa looked over and raised an eyebrow at the item I was shoving into the bag. "Why do we need a toolbox?"

"You never know what you might need."

"We're going to have a small party at the Pancake Palace and Bakery. I'll ask again: why do we need a toolbox?"

"If you're worried there's something I'm not telling you, don't be. None of my many secrets has anything to do with what we're doing tonight. We're waiting for Alastor-kun's call, going to pick up him and his sister, and going to the Pancake Palace. I just like to follow the age old wisdom of always being prepared."

"I can't anticipate any situation where we'd need a toolbox."

"I don't suppose you could anticipate a situation where a shark attacks a crowded shopping center in broad daylight either."

"A shark on land?"

"It's a shouting, sword-wielding shark."

"Whatever." I smiled. Even if they knew better than to press a question, it was really fun to mess with my subordinates.

"I'm looking forward to meeting Alastor-kun's little sister though."

Norina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you've been saying that for ages. It's part of the reason we set this party up."

"Well aren't you? He talks about her a lot, but he's always vague. We don't even know what she looks like."

"I suppose I'm curious, but what Alastor tells us and what he hides are his decision. Not that I would expect a snoop like you to understand."

"I'm not a snoop. I keep up on what my family members do, as a way of watching over them. It's human relations, and an important part of being the boss."

"And yet, you don't know everything."

I reeled back, a pretend look of hurt on my face. "How can you claim that there are things I don't know?"

"Hey, you're the one who said you didn't know what his sister looked like."

"Huh. Well, okay, I'm not omnipotent yet. But I know a lot."

She paused. "Yeah. I guess you do."

She looked like she wanted to pursue that issue next, but a slow song interrupted her.

_Forever, and ever, is a very long time,-_

I answered my phone quickly, glancing at a bemused Norina. "What. It's a good movie." I put the phone up to my ear. "Alastor-kun!"

"We're ready for you guys, whenever you come. Although sooner would be nice, if you can manage it."

"Alright, we'll be right over. Just wait there." I hung up and looked back at Norina. "They're ready."

She sighed. "Fine. Come on."

I bounded over to the entryway and began pulling on my coat as Norina closed her eyes and focused, recreating the illusion. By the time she made it to the entry I was putting on my boots. I smiled mockingly. "You're slow."

"You've never used a mist flame before, so I don't expect you to understand how difficult it is to control them." She said defensively. "An illusion this complicated takes work to create, and I have to make sure it doesn't fade. If it fails while we're out there's going to be a lot of trouble, and I have no problem blaming it on you."

I nodded. "Good thinking. I am the boss, so blame for my subordinate's mistakes does fall largely on my shoulders."

She looked at me oddly, and I knew she hadn't been expecting me to say that. Maybe something about it still being her fault or even dismissing it as a joke, but the thought of me actually accepting real responsibility for something was not expected. "Every time I think I've got you figured out, you go and do something out of character. Maybe you DO have latent mist flames or something."

I laughed. "I'd like to meet the person in my situation who has mist flames. They'd be a freaking genius."

She swung her scarf around her neck. "Sure. Let's go."

"Right."

We were halfway to the car before I remembered the vegetables and chicken.

* * *

"I was beginning to think you had crashed or something."

"Nothing like that. Norina was just being a wuss."

"I still have no idea how you manage to convince me to do this every time."

I rolled my eyes. "Which is, like, hundreds of times by now."

"Not even close."

"You've been doing it for over a year. How bad can it be?"

"I'M SEVEN! I can't even reach the pedals! And I honestly don't trust your lessons, since I haven't even taken drivers ed because somehow you managed to fake that. If I had to go any farther than a mile or two at a time, I'd kill us all!"

"Are you saying I can't teach you to drive?"

"You can't drive!"

"I can too!"

"Simulators don't count!"

"That was most of your teaching!"

"That's my point!"

Alastor sighed. "Alright guys, calm down. Byakuran, are you absolutely sure that we need to be able to drive places?"

"Yes."

"And Norina has to be the one to do it?"

"Unless she can cast the illusion on me, yes."

Norina shook her head vigorously. "I trust you less than I trust myself."

Alastor clapped his mittened hands together. "Then for now, let's just try to get along. We can deal with this later if we have to, but right now we have a party to get to."

I smiled. "Right. But first…" I knelt down in front of the bundle of brown coat, scarves, and boots standing next to Alastor and holding his hand. "I think we have introductions to do."

Alastor sighed but didn't bother resisting. "This is my younger sister, Nimue. She's going to be three in February, and is shy and cold right now. Now sis." His voice took on a softer tone as he addressed her. "This is Byakuran. She's my friend from school. Can you say hi to her?"

She looked up at me, revealing the face under the hood. "Hello."

I stared. Her voice was quiet, and she was overall one of the cutest things I had ever seen. But it wasn't her voice or her cuteness that had me speechless. I stared at her face, her eyes, her hair, and things I hadn't even thought I would need rushed to the surface of my brain.

_"The universe is kind to you."_

I smiled. Robert was absolutely right.

"It's nice to meet you. Is it okay if I call you Bluebell-chan."

* * *

**You guys are awesome. I asked for reviews, and you delivered. It made me so happy when I had a whopping seven reviews! Thank you so much, it really made my day. It made me feel bad that the chapter was delayed as well. *bow* Please forgive me. Anyway, to EVERYONE who reviewed (and those who didn't as well, I suppose;)), I love you!  
**

**chibianimefan18: WHAT!? HOW DO YOU KNOW IF I'LL LOSE MY SANITY!? PLEASE, SPARE ME! I NEED WHAT LITTLE SANITY I HAVE LEFT! Nice evil laugh by the way, have you been working on that?;)**

**Anisthasia: I'm glad you love the fic, and Bya-chan. Yeah, I realize the fighting scene is a bit much, but that's what suspension of disbelief is for right? I feel like it makes sense for Bya-chan to know how to fight anime-style, since that's effectively where she learned it, and Norina just hid the whole time. Alastor probably wouldn't be like that, but I tried. Their physical abilities are a bit of a stretch though. Norina's flames were revealed in this chapter too, and I hope I didn't disappoint.**

**skydemon213: The canon? I'm not sure exactly, but the next couple chapters will have some big changes in them that I'm not really looking forward to writing. And I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**Akayuki Sawada: Indeed! Byakuran is all like "You guys are my family now, so you'll listen to what I say hah!" I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and I hope that you liked this update too!**

**FreeWeirdGal: You're right, I think Norina would like Clue a lot more than Candyland. The hiding and sneaking is something she's much better at, as these last two chapters show nicely. And I think she'd probably have the strategic ability to be good at Monopoly too.**

**Where's the mayo: Yup! Norina's sneaky like that, waiting for the other two to tire themselves out and then popping out and being like, "Suckers, who's the best now?" I'm glad you liked the fight scene. I haven't had any practice so I kind of exploited this chapter to get that. That's part of the reason they're better than kids should be, but if you could picture it, that means I accomplished my goal.**

**Green Nightlight: I was so happy when I read that. It really is good to know that people are actually following the story, rather than following and then not actually reading. I don't know how often that happens, but it isn't impossible. I'm glad you noticed the cameos too. I figured a fair number of people would get the cake, some would get the Pirates, and not many would catch the song, so I'm excited you caught all three. Speaking of which, I've used Byakuran's other song too. Do you think you can find it?;) I had a Winnie the Pooh Candyland when I was younger, but it's pretty beat up by now. I'm glad you enjoyed the scenery change too. More of that here, and coming up for that matter. And I'll try to get some sleep. For everything, Thanks.**

**GreenDrkness: It's about to get faster, but may regress to slower again at some point. That's the cost of exposition, I'm afraid. I do understand though, I've had the same problem, and I'll try to keep them interesting even when they do seem like mostly filler. I am glad I've got you interested enough to keep you coming back though. I'll try to live up to your expectations, and to keep on the writes!**

**Thank yous update: Trying to cross-reference my previous thank you lists with my favorites and follows lists. Hopefully this will be back soon.**

**Thanks for reading and being overall awesome people. Remember, reviews make me feel happy and motivated! Ciao!  
**


	11. All is in This Hand

**Yo! So, midterms. 1,500 word paper. Pokemon X. Rune Factory 4. Visiting family. Awesome sounding Reborn! character CDs. Writer's block. Take your pick, there's plenty of excuses. Well, at least I got it written.  
**

**Unfortunately, I do not own Reborn!. If I did, the characters would sing during the series.**

* * *

11-In Which I Deal with Family _or_

All is in This Hand

"Bluebell?" Her voice squeaked a bit as she looked at me.

I smiled. "Yup! It's a nice name, right?"

"Why Bluebell?" Alastor asked.

"Well, it matches her eyes and her hair." I said happily. "And it works with the theme, 'Baptista' is a flower and that's Norina's nickname."

"More like alternate identity." She mumbled. "And since when has that been a theme?"

"Do you think there's a problem with that name?" I asked Bluebell. She blinked at me. "One blink means yes! Bluebell it is!"

"Are you alright with that, Nimue?" Alastor asked. She looked up at him for a moment and he shrugged. "I guess it's as good as anything."

"If we're finished with the nickname-fest, I'd suggest we get going." Norina huffed. "We have to be back before Byakuran's parents get home."

"Alright. Just be sure to drive safely." Alastor said as he helped Bluebell into the car.

Norina cringed, but didn't object this time. She simply climbed back into the driver's seat and climbed in the back with the other two.

It was a fairly uneventful trip. I talked to Bluebell, and Alastor generally answered for her, as she was apparently too shy to talk back. Before too long we reached our destination.

Once we were inside, seated, and had ordered, I noticed that Norina was staring out of the window a lot. It hadn't been as obvious earlier, and maybe it was because Baptisa's face was easier to read, but it seemed like she had something on her mind.

She seemed surprised when I asked, but instead of changing the subject like usual she just mumbled something and looked out back outside.

"Sorry, I don't think I heard that." I said sheepishly. "Could you say it again?"

She snorted. "I'm moving. No big deal, okay?"

I tilted my head and Alastor looked up. "Moving? What kind of moving?" He asked.

"The moving kind. Where you pack up your house and leave it. What about that is hard to understand?"

"Where are you going?" I asked, more than a little worried. If it was too far away, I could lose total contact with her. Who could say what or where she would be when it came time for us to go to Japan? But maybe it wouldn't be that far, just down the block or something. Kids did that all the time.

"Arizona."

I should have known better than to hope. Narrative structure demands that every expected situation be the opposite of what the main characters want. And I may not be the main character of KHR, but I'm currently the main character of my own story and I live in a world that exists through narrative structure. And, apparently, Murphy's Laws.

Alastor stared at her. "Arizona? Where's that?"

So much for second grade geography. "It's near Texas." I said. "A long way away."

"But if Norina moves a long way away, how can she hang out with us?"

"I won't. Now just shut up."

"No way." I said firmly. "What happened"

"I don't-"

"Answer."

There was steel in my voice, and when Norina looked over at me her face was more amused than angry. "You're just full of surprises tonight, aren't you? Fine."

She turned to face the table again. "On the first day of Winter Break dad called a family meeting…"

* * *

"We're moving."

Norina looked up at her father, not entirely sure what he was talking about. Moving? "Why?"

"You're father and I have received an excellent opportunity in our company, and it involves moving to Arizona. You're only in second grade, so the transition shouldn't be too difficult for you." He mother answered.

"But I don't want to move!" Norina exclaimed. "I want to stay with my friends."

"I know you like your friends here, but I'm sure you can find friends just as easily. Besides, you're spending too much time with them as it is. You should be more focused on studying."

"I'm only in second grade. It's not hard."

"Which is why you need to study more on your own time." Her father asserted. "You have to challenge yourself if you want to get into a good college and get a good job."

"I'm only seven! I don't need to worry about a job yet!" Norina insisted.

"It's never too early to worry about your future." Her mother insisted. "You're father and I are both where we are today because we came up with goals early and stuck with them."

"Well, I don't want to kill my brain cells by worrying about that stuff yet." Norina crossed her arms stubbornly. "And I know what I'm doing with my future."

"Excellent. What is it?" Her mother leaned forward expectantly.

"I'm joining the mafia."

Her father shook his head and sighed. "Honey, the mafia is not as good a source of income as they would have you believe. Especially when you consider the risks. Being arrested and dying are both very likely and unfortunate ways for such a career to end."

"I don't care. I'm doing it."

"You can have a bit more time to think about it," her mother said calmly, "but for now you should get back to your homework."

"But we're not done! I'm not moving! Besides, I already finished the vocabulary you gave me."

"We said you were moving so you are moving, and you still have math problems. Now do as your mother tells you." Her father said sternly. "I have work to do, so I'll be in my study, and your mother is going into the office."

Norina wrinkled her nose, but followed her parent's orders. Why did she have to get the overbearing parents? Sometimes she wished she had Alastor's parents or, even better, Byakuran's parents. Alastor's parents didn't care what their kids did, as long as they weren't in the way. Sure they weren't very emotionally invested in said children, but her parents weren't really any better. Byakuran's parents did care, and while they had expectations they weren't over the top.

Norina sighed and looked at the clock. Maybe if she hurried she'd be able to sneak out without them noticing. She needed to get away for a bit.

* * *

"…and he told me that he and mom had an "opportunity" so we were moving to Arizona."

I frowned. "And there's no changing their minds?"

Norina rolled her eyes. "They never listen to anything I say. There's no point in even trying."

"What if I talked to them?"

"As far as they're concerned you're dragging me down. It would probably make it worse."

I blinked in surprise. "Dragging? I didn't leave that bad of an impression, did I?"

"I asked you to avoid acting like you were a genius. I didn't ask you to act like you were five."

"I was."

"They want me to play with 'smart kids', but not kids who are smarter than me. You're act fell right into 'average'."

"It's better than 'idiot'."

"Try telling that to them." She took a sip of her Pepsi before looking out the window again.

"Great." I muttered. "So on the same night I manage to find one guardian and another says she's moving away. Maybe I'm just not allowed to make substitutions. And here I was hoping I wouldn't have to bother finding a cursed mask and sacrificing a random monk to it."

We sat in silence until our food arrived. Alastor helped Bluebell with her pancake and I arranged mine into a pancake and marshmallow mountain before pouring syrup on it. Norina cut hers into squares and began eating them one-by-one, staring at my mountain/volcano out of the corner of her eye before looking back to her own plate.

"I'm not even that smart. Just more mature." She mumbled.

I looked over. "I'm no genius either."

"What are you talking about? You know all this stuff about the mafia, you have no trouble in school, and I caught you looking at a calculus book the other day."

"That's because I suck at calculus."

"But you've made it that far, right? How can you say you aren't a genius when you clearly understand enough to at least try to figure out calculus?"

"I'm 'smart', which is actually more like knowledgeable, because I've had more time to learn the things that I know. While I'm not a normal person, I'm by no means a genius. No more than you, at least."

"One year is not enough time to know the things you know."

"Whoever said it was only one year?" I said smiling playfully, forking a syrup covered marshmallow and sticking it in my mouth. "I'b nod normal, yoo no."

"Don't talk with your mouth full. I don't want your parents wondering what kind of manners you're babysitter's been teaching you."

I swallowed. "My point is, when it comes to brains, you're no slouch. You pick things up quick. You've progressed quickly with that flame faster than I would have expected. I'd even say you have some kind of natural ability with illusions."

"Responsibility, serious questions, and now compliments? Are you feeling sick, or am I having a nightmare?"

"Must be the Christmas season. I would have thought you'd approve of a bit of responsibility and seriousness from me, not to mention the compliments are completely true."

She snorted and turned to face the window again, but I thought I saw the ghost of a smile as she did. I simply chuckled and went back to my own food.

_"Did you mean it?"_

_Mean what?_

_"The stuff about her flame progression and illusion ability."_

_Of course. Why wouldn't I be? Empty compliments don't help anyone._

_"Alastor lit his flame first."_

_In the heat of the moment, anyone would find it easier to light their flame. Norina was able to light hers with pure resolve before him._

_"Alright. So if she's so good, why wasn't she chosen instead of Torikabuto?"_

_It's a big world, right? That means there's a lot of people to choose from, but it doesn't mean you'll be able to find the best. And having been trained from this early, she could easily be as strong as him._

_"That isn't going to mean anything if she moves."_

I shoved another syrupy marshmallow into my mouth and my eyes narrowed. _I'm working on it._

* * *

**I may have to switch to updating once a week, which is kind of what's happening recently anyway. School's picking up a bit, which makes it more difficult to find the time to write. You guys and your reviews are super helpful though. I'm not really very good at self motivating... *sheepish head-scratching*.  
**

**Gemini Wonderland: It's alright. I realize that people get (lazy) busy. It's happened to me plenty. Like with this chapter. And I'm glad that you like this Byakuran. I feel like she can be all over the place sometimes, but I think it's because she has a weird combination of knowing what she's doing and making things up as she goes along. I'm glad that you review so much, and I hope that you liked this chapter too!  
**

**Anisthasia: I'm glad you like it, and that you aren't disappointed. Not so glad that my update was slow... sorry about that. Yup, Bluebell's here! And as Alastor's sister! Gasp! And I think Norina makes a good babysitter. Or she would, if Byakuran wasn't so good at being in complete control...**

**chibianimefan18: So you really won't tell me? Please (puppy dog eyes)? I really, really want to know the outcome of my sanity. Although the information about your random evil laughs... I wonder if you're a genius prodigy? An evil genius prodigy? And yes, BLUEBELL! Bwaha!**

**Akayuki Sawada: I'm glad you like my updates. Yup! Bluebell is Alastor's sister. She's only two at the moment because her birthday is in February, but you managed to get pretty close. Unless I accidentally said three in which case I should change that... Bluebell's flame is rain, and family do tend to have the same type of flame but it isn't a hard and fast rule. In the Reborn! card game Kyoko has a mist flame, although that isn't considered cannon and I do tend to attribute her with rain. *shrug*.**

**death angel alice: Yup, Byakuran and Sho-chan, best friends forever! Maybe. Until one of them turns evil at least... Sho-chan should show up fairly quickly, depending on how these next couple of chapters go. I'm looking forward to it too, since Sho-chan is one of my favorite characters.**

**KizunaChaos: I'm glad you like it, and sorry about disappointing you with Byakuran. I felt like it would be interesting to see what would happen with the gender change. Besides, this series doesn't have enough girls in it... You're rereading? Sweet! And don't worry, you're not the first to tell me to write longer things. I get it on essays a lot actually, I just seem to be good at saying things in fewer words. Maybe talking to people more would help...**

**FreeWeirdGal: Yeah, on the wiki Bluebell's trivia section says she lost her legs in an accident and that her brother died in that accident. The story comes from one of the Hidden Bullet novels (which also has a wiki page now). I have read a fanfiction about it as well, so you could have found it from any of those.**

**Where's the mayo: Haha, yup. Byakuran doesn't like doing work. She does like giving it to other people though, and Sho-chan's definitely going to have to deal with that. Poor Sho-chan. And Norina. And Alastor. And Bluebell. And...**

**Tian Kong Shang De Cai SeHippo: *Gasp for air*. Wow, lots of reviews. Thanks! 2: HYPER UPDATE is HERE! YAY! 3: Reviews and blackmail are both very lovely words. I should use the second more often. Alright! Everyone, I'm blackmailing you to give me reviews!... I'm not sure they're listening... 4: Randomness is random. Things without randomness are no longer random. Squirrel. 5: Here you go! Marshmallows! Yay! *throws marshmallows in the air*  
**

**Green Nightlight: You saw that too! I've always tended to opt for subtle, which does tend to cause misunderstandings on occasion. And sometimes people are just like "wat?" but when they do notice it's really awesome. And I'm not surprised you haven't been able to find it, I'd almost say it's hidden in plain sight. It found its way into this chapter too, actually. I hope you found this chapter as fun as the last. Or not. It's a bit more serious, so "fun" may not be the right word... well, I hope you liked it at least!  
**

**Bloodstained Fantasy: Yeah, I can't read the Hidden Bullets but I do kind of know how that one goes. That's part of the reason I made them siblings, because I knew Bluebell did have an older brother. As for Alastor... I probably shouldn't say. You're just going to have to wait ;)**

**Thank yous update: The challenge is getting worse the longer I put it off, and that makes me want to do it less. I'll try though.**

**Thanks for reading and being understanding and not spamming "OMG WEAR DE UPDAT?" or something. Remember, reviews are second only to blackmail (or something like that...) ! Ciao!**


End file.
